To The Unknown 2: Beyond the Known
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Yugi and Jaden reunite with Yusei and decide to enter the Grand Three-Way Turbo Tournament (GTWTT) with new duel runners that can fit up to three people to duel. Yugi, Jaden and Yusei enter the tournament, which seems normal until the losers out of the competition receive a penalty game that could cost them their lives. The trio must stop this new villain, while Yugi has arthritis.
1. Prologue: The Chase

**FINALLY! After about a year, I finally have the sequel to To The Unknown 2: Beyond the Known. I actually had to change the title due to changing the storyline. Originally, it was supposed to continue where I left off with Jaden and Yugi going to China and giving the adventure an Indiana Jones theme, but then I realized my mistake with Bad Years and didn't want to make a repeat. So, I changed the storyline and made it this. Hope you enjoy. Review please!**

Crow was driving down the road on his normal patrol as a Sector Security Officer of Neo Domino. He was proud of his new job, though sad his signer mark was gone now. Him and the rest of his friends have moved on to their separate ways, probably normal ones. It's hard to move out of the _abnormality_ full of adventure and danger. Still, there was also the fact it was nice to settle down.

Yusei seemed to be fine with his job of keeping in charge of the momentum in Neo Domino and fixing the one in the Satellite. Leo and Luna both now moved with their parents and entering a private school, hoping to graduate. Akiza was now a doctor and helping the sick young kids. Everyone kept close contact with one another, though it was usually through internet or phone calls.

Crow heard a beep from his Duel Runner, being that every Sector Security Officer came with microphone helmets and Police Duel Runners. Crow still used his original Duel Runner, but only when he wasn't on duty.

"Yes?" Crow answered.

_"Crow, we've got a couple of runaways holding two hostages. I think you're gonna want to see this,"_ Officer Trudge replied.

"On my way."

Crow pressed a button on the bar end, which showed the map of where this _runaways,_ Tetsu was talking about, was located. A smirk appeared on Crow's lips, following that location as the runways kept moving. He eventually met Tetsu Trudge, seeing the runways were inside a rather _small_ car, not a Duel Runner.

"No Duel Runner?" Crow asked.

"Nope. These guys stole it, I think. This is strange, because I can pick up a dueling signal inside it," Tetsu explained.

"Well, that's just whack. Have you contacted the guys?"

"I'm about to. I just needed you just in case it gets _rough_."

Tetsu turned on the camera on his Duel Runner as I turned on mine. We both saw the driver and his buddy on a wide-screen camera, barely seeing the two hostages in the back. I kept a serious glare at the two criminals.

"I think that will be enough. How about you two pull over before this gets rough?" Tetsu threatened.

The driver and his friend laughed, mocking us, before the driver replied, _"we'd love to _officers_, but we've got business to take care of our own."_

_"Are you going to _duel us_, chumps?"_ the friend on shotgun asked us mockingly.

"We might," Tetsu replied. "I ask you again, let the hostages go and stop."

_"Sounds more like a statement than a question,"_ the guy on shotgun mocked.

_"Hey, can you guys stop for a moment, I gotta pee!?"_ One of the hostages asked, halfly complaining.

_"You shut up or I'll blow ya brains off!"_ the guy on shotgun threatened, turning around and pointing his gun to the hostage on the left.

_"_There's no bullets in that thing,_"_ the other hostage muttered in a monotone.

_"You shut up too, old man!"_ The guy on shotgun shouted, pointing the gun to the hostage on the right.

_"For your information, I'm 48 years old and not even retired yet!"_

_"Forget it Freddie. There's no point anyways,"_ the driver told his friend. He turned back to Tetsu and Crow just as soon as his friend turned back to his seat.

"Looks like you boys just earned yourselves a duel. We're about to put you in your place!" Crow smirked, turning on the duel button where the two boys in the car forcefully had to duel. Surprisingly, itwo,despite the fact it was located in a car and not a Duel Runner.

_"Very well. Unfortunately, I've got two hands and my friend here ain't good at Duel Monsters. We'll let our hostages back here duel for us,"_ the driver smirked, then got out the duel disks, connected to their car through wires, and gave it to his friend, who seemed to be untying the ropes from behind the backs of the hostages.

_"Listen here, you pests, I want you to make this a good duel or I'll shoot you both!"_ The guy on shotgun threatened, then shot the gun.

_"You totally changed guns,"_ the hostage on the right said before...

_"You want me to shoot you, old man!?"_ the guy on shotgun threatened as the hostage talking to him sighed. _"That's what I thought. Make this a good duel or I'll shoot the both of you."_

_"If you give us back our DECKS, maybe we can work out something."_

_"Give them their decks, moron,"_ the driver said in an annoying tone as the guy on shotgun dug into the glove compartment and finally retrieved the two Duel Monsters decks. He gave them to the two hostages in the back.

The guy on shotgun aimed his gun at the hostages heads as the driver smirked to the camera, _"I'll switch this video to the back. _Have fun._"_

The camera instantly flashed to the back where the two hostages were at. Though, the screen seemed to be a little blurry, showing smudges of gray, some brown blob, and black blob. The hostage on the left seemed to be messing with the camera.

_"I think it's supposed to go this way,"_ the hostage on the left said.

_"No Jaden, it isn't. You're supposed to click default mode,"_ the hostage on the right said.

_"Oh... I knew that."_

_"Get it going already!"_ the guy on shotgun shouted.

_"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed,"_ the hostage _Jaden_ said, then the screen was automatically clear. The Jaden character on the left was an older man in his 30's with smooth brown hair and eyes, showed a few sideburns while the rest of his face was smooth, puffy eyebrows, and showing a fun-loving expression. He seemed to be wearing a Duel Academy Slifer Red jacket, a black shirt underneath, and jeans.

Crow saw the hostage on the right, who appeared... no, it couldn't-

_"Tetsu, is that _you_!?"_ An older version of Yugi Moto with some gray in his hair, wrinkles at the outside corners of his eyes and around the outside of his cheeks. His eyes were almost bulging out of his eye sockets.

"YUGI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Tetsu almost screamed.

"You know him?" Crow asked in surprise. "I mean... everyone _knows_ Yugi Moto, but when did you two get acquainted?"

_"We went to high school together. Listen Tetsu, I swear that Shadow Game wasn't my fault. I had a-"_ Yugi said as if defending a case at court.

_"GET ON WITH THE DUEL OR I'LL SHOOT YOU BOTH!"_ the gunman yelled.

_"Hey patients will ya?"_ Jaden said, showing a confident smile. Yugi sighed, rolling his eyes, while putting on the duel disk.

_"Anyways, let's get on with the duel before Bonnie and Clyde start yelling at me again,"_ Yugi said, half complaining, and slowly got out his deck and putting it in the duel disk slot.

_"Hurry up!"_ The gunman shouted.

_"_You_ try dueling with arthritis!"_ Yugi snapped. _"I hate age."_

"I'm not dueling them! They shouldn't be forced to do this!" Crow snapped at the driver and his friend.

_"You have no choice! You duel them or I'll shoot!"_ the gunman threatened.

_"It's fine. We'll get out of this situation anyways, even if we do win. Besides, I wanna see what you two got,"_ Yugi assured with a confident smirk, while the gunman was laughing in the background.

_"I'd like to see _how_!"_

_"Let's duel!"_ Jaden and Yugi said together and walls began rising up, choosing a location for the duel. Warning signs appeared that a duel was starting as the car and two officers entered inside.

_"Just so you know, if you lose-"_

_"You'll shoot us. Don't worry, we got cha,"_ Jaden winked. He looked at the camera. _"You ready dudes?"_

"We're ready," Tetsu smirked.


	2. Policemen Dueling Hostages Part 1

**Okay, I've finally finished building the four decks of our players. This means that Yugi's going to be turbo dueling. I hope you're ready! This is going to be showing some of Yugi's famous monsters from his toy and regular deck. You're also gonna love Jaden's turbo deck too. It was difficult to find a turbo deck for Jaden. Review please!**

The two officers and hostages checked the back of their decks to see who would go first. Crow was first, Tetsu was second, Yugi was third and Jaden was fourth. They each drew five cards, and then Crow drew his first card. He was nervous in both an exciting way and a scared way; an exciting way, because he was dueling against the King of Games and his assumed _protegee_, and a scared way, because they were at gunpoint. It was Crow's and Tetsu's responsibility to make sure both these _hostages_ were safely out of the hands of these out-of-control maniacs. Crow didn't know how Yugi and his friend got themselves into this situation, but he was going to get them out of it by whatever means.

Crow played Speed World 2 and everyone now had one speed counter. Crow looked at his hand and the road he was driving on at the same time. He began conjuring up a strategy to be prepared for anything.

"I set one monster in defense mode," Crow declared, a card appearing in front of his Sector Security Duel Runner. "... then I place two cards face-down. That will be all!"

"Heh, my turn!" Tetsu smirked, drawing from his deck. Focusing on the road and dueling came naturally to him, being that he was and has been a Sector Security Officer for over 15 years. Though, this was the first time, in over 20 years, that he has dueled against Yugi and Jaden. A part of him was nervous, because he barely remembered the last duel, hearing the pain and screams from another _Yugi Moto_ that wore some sort of Pharaoh outfit. He brushed that memory out, reminding himself that he was possessed and was out of his mind after getting out of the hospital from being insane for four years. "I summon Search Striker in attack mode!" A intimidating monster in a purple trench coat, shot guns for arms, an iron helmet with red eyes peeking from the eye holes, and a large disk sticking out of each shoulder like shields appeared on the field, loading its two guns. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

_"Well, that thing sure beats Dark Police Guard,"_ Jaden joked carelessly.

"Dark Police Guard?" Crow asked, looking confused.

_"I'd rather not talk about it,"_ Tetsu said grimly.

_"It's my turn,"_ Yugi said, drawing his next card, though did it slowly and carefully. He put his fingers on the top of the deck and slowly slid it into this hand before putting it in his hand. He looked at his hand with such furrowed eyebrows. _"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior, then play two cards face-down!"_ He placed down his Gamma the Magnet Warrior, then slide in two of his face-down cards slowly one at a time. A small pink robot-like warrior appeared on the field with wings, S on his chest and left wing, and N on his right wing appeared in an attack position.

_"You're keeping this up, old man!"_ The gunman on shotgun shouted before Jaden kicked his seat.

_"_You_ be patient! It hurts him when he moves his fingers! Just be lucky he's even dueling at all!"_ Jaden snapped, kicking the back of the gunman's seat as his eyes began to glow gold for a single second, which made Crow blink. Tetsu seemed to be showing some sweat on his face, then shook his head before focusing back on the duel.

_"That was _weird_,"_ Crow whispered to himself.

_"Anyways, it's my turn,"_ Jaden said, drawing his next card. _"I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!"_ A tall black insect appeared on the field with wings, claws, and a weird tan face. _"If you officers did your homework, I'm sure you can guess what this guy's special ability is, unless you want me to catch you up!"_ Crow and Tetsu noticed their face-down cards glowing, then Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab's attack points rising up to 1700.

"Awesome!" Crow shouted in awe.

"Wait, you never used Neo-Spacians when we dueled!" Tetsu shouted.

"You _dueled_ these guys before?"

_"That's because we were using our Shadow Game decks during the time. We use a completely different deck when we play Shadow Games,"_ Yugi explained.

"Huh?" Crow asked with blinking eyes.

_"In fact, we kinda arranged our decks to fit a turbo duel. You'd be surprised how hard _that_ was,"_ Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck.

_"You mean before or after you mixed your speed spells with regular spells and got your butt handed to you?"_ Yugi asked jokingly.

_"That was two years ago! You're never gonna let that die, are ya?"_

_"Not really,"_ Yugi smirked in reply.

_"GET IT ON, ALREADY!?"_ The gunman shouted angrily.

_"Okay, okay,"_ Jaden sighed, while rolling his eyes.

"I activate my trap, Climactic Barricade!" Tetsu declared, revealing his face-down card. "You will have to wait until the next turn to attack!" A wired electric fence and small one-eyed balls, with needles poking out of them, appeared surrounding Yugi's and Jaden's monsters, preventing either of them from attacking.

_"DARN!"_ Jaden cursed himself, then showed his fun-loving smile. _"Guess I'll throw in three face-downs and end my turn!"_

"Don't forget the effect of my Climactic Barricade!" Tetsu smirked as the electric fence began glowing yellow at the same time that the small balls started glowing purple and electrocuting Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab and Gamma the Magnet Warrior. Yugi and Jaden watched their life points drop to 7000. Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab's attack also dropped to 1300.

_"Aw man!"_ Jaden complained.

"Guess is my turn!" Crow smirked, drawing his next card. Everyone's speed counters changed to 2. "I sacrifice my set monster to summon out Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn!" At first, people would assume that it looked like a hawk, but it was actually a man in a hawk-looking suit with a blue-feathered head, two black wings, two yellow bird feet with claws, and white hands that also had claws.

_"Wow, that's one super awesome monster!"_ Jaden complimented.

"Thanks! I'm gonna use this to attack Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" Crow declared as Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn flew up high in the air, then dove down to attack the Gamma monster until...

_"I activate my trap card Magical Hats!"_ Yugi smirked, pressing the button to activate his trap card. Four hats appeared, covering both his monster inside the hats. _"One of the great things about trap cards is that all you have to do is press a simple button and most of my fans get a kick out of this combo."_

"That is so _awesome_! That Magical Hat combo is one of my favorites!" Crow almost screamed excitedly before Tetsu cleared his throat. "Hey, just because _you_ got to see Yugi during High School and one time after that doesn't mean _everyone_ else has! _Please_ forgive me for being a fanboy!"

_"Guess _somebody_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed,"_ Jaden said lightheartedly.

_"If you don't hurry up, I'm-"_ The gunman shouted before being cut off.

_"_Gonna shoot us._ We know,"_ Yugi and Jaden replied, while rolling their eyes.

"How are you able to react to this so calmly?" Crow asked in astonishment.

_"Well, for one thing, we've been held hostage a million times before,"_ Jaden replied bashfully.

_"Not to mention it's mostly Jaden's fault for putting us into this mess,"_ Yugi said.

_"No, it wasn't! You were the one who said _'let's catch a ride.'_"_

_"But you _had_ to ask what was in the back. All I wanted was just a one-way trip to Neo Domino after evacuating everyone to Florida! Now, Tea's probably having a heart attack and Alexis is gonna give me the _'you almost got yourselves killed again, didn't you!?'_ look!"_

_"She's not that bad,"_ Jaden said lightheartedly before Yugi gave him a sarcastic look. _"She been pregnant for the past nine months and made her delivery two months ago. Those _never_ count."_

Yugi rolled his eyes, then said plainly, _"no offense, but every time your wife looks at me, I feel like I'm being watched by an Executioner."_

_"Get on with it, officer or I'll this lead's gonna spill blood all over this car!"_ The gunman shouted impatiently.

"Got it!" Crow said, shaken in fear. "My Sirocco the Dawn attacks the second hat to the left!" Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn dove to the hat Crow selected, bursting it, only to realize that no monster was under that hat. "Darn it! I guess I'll end."

"I'll go!" Tetsu shouted, drawing his next card. "I summon out my Stygian Street Patrol!" A monster on a motorcycle, with two bull horns on its black helmet, and a black jumpsuit with silver shoulder pads and shoes, appeared on the field. It began riding down beside Tetsu. "My Stygian attacks Flare Scarab!" Stygian Street Patrol began driving down to Jaden's field, about to shoot Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab.

_"My activate my trap A Hero Emerges! You have to select one of my cards from my hand! If it's a monster, I can special summon it onto the field. If it's not, I have to send it to the graveyard!"_ Jaden declared, showing his cards at their face-down position.

"I choose this card," Trudge stated, pressing one of the face-down cards on his screen.

_"Good choice. I can now special summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!"_ Jaden smirked as Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field in front of Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab just as Stygian Street Patrol ran right over Winged Kuriboh, bursting it from the field.

Crow began bursting out laughing as Tetsu's eyes burst wide open, feeling extremely angry that he just got pawned by the weakest monster in the Duel Monsters game. Tetsu immediately shot a glare at Jaden, who just chuckled in response. Yugi showed a snickering smirk as Tetsu groaned in reply.

"How 'bout I wipe that smirk off your face, Moto! My Search Striker attacks your hat on the very left!" Search Striker aimed its two arm guns and began shooting the hat on the very left. A smirk appeared on Tetsu's face until he realized, after the holographic smoke cleared, that under that hat was a face-down card.

_"You activated my trap Magician's Circle! Each of us can special summon a spellcaster type monster to the field with 2000 or less attack and I choose Old Vindictive Magician!"_ Yugi declared, activating his face-down card. A hunched back with a sickening and starving face, orange skin, and a green wand appeared on the field in attack mode

_"Hey, hold on just a sec. I also special summon Synchro Fusionist!"_ Jaden declared, looking through his deck and summoned a glowing orangish monster that looked devilish.

Tetsu growled, saying, "I place one card face-down and end."

"Why did you summon that old magician? I mean wouldn't you want to use its flip effect?" Crow asked.

_"Oh, you'll find out,"_ Yugi smirked, drawing his next card. He furrowed his eyebrows at his hand, then bit the corner of his bottom lip. _"I summon Reese the Ice Mistress to the field!"_ A woman with blue and red-purple colored armor appeared on the field with long white gloves_ "Okay, I've never done this before, so please tell me if I'm doing this wrong. I tune up Reese, Jaden's Synchro Fusionist, and my Vindictive Magician to syncrho summon Tempest Magician!"_ Reese the Ice Mistress spread out her hands and created glowing rings, which reached around Synchro Fusionist and Old Vindictive Magician, before bursting into the light. Coming down from the sky was a woman with long black hair and deep blue eyes, wearing a navy and royal blue hooded dress and holding a scythe.

"You got it right, kingy! Not bad for your first synchro summon! Is this _really_ your first try!?" Crow asked in a hint of excitement.

_"Sorta. I did try it with table dueling with my daughter Yuki. When I heard the synchro monsters were starting to come, I decided to buy myself a couple of synchro monsters. Jaden's got himself some too,"_ Yugi explained as Jaden smiled in response.

"Nice!"

_"Also, I use Synchro Fusionist's effect!"_ Jaden said, searching through his deck and pulling out a fusion card.

_"Speaking of _effects_, I place one spell counter on Gamma by discarding one card, due to Tempest's effect!"_ Yugi declared, discarding one hard from his hand to the graveyard. _"My Tempest takes out your Blackwing monster!"_ Tempest Magician twirled her scythe, then flew toward Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn, about to cut the bird in half when...

"You just activated my trap, Black Sonic! That's too bad too, because I wanted to see you use your first synchro monster deck it out!" Crow smirked.

_"And your wish is about to come true, because I activate my spell card Speed Speed – My Body as a Shield!"_ Jaden declared with a fun-loving smile on his face. His and Yugi's life points dropped to 5500 before Crow's trap card burst from the field.

"You still have to pay life points in order to activate that card!" Tetsu smirked.

_"We're not the only ones. I believe Yugi was about to _hit a bird_,"_ Jaden pointed out as Tempest Magician swung her scythe at Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn, cutting it in half and bursting it from the field. Tetsu and Crow were now left with 7800 life points remaining.

"So what? We're still over 2000 points ahead of you!"

_"Someone's getting cocky today, seeing that you're going against the King of Games,"_ Yugi smirked.

_"You better not-"_ The gunman shouted before being cut off once more.

_"_Purposely lose,_ we're not. Seriously, have you _seen_ my duels on TV?"_

_"You better be winning!"_

_"Anyways, I end my turn,"_ Yugi declared, sighing before a cell phone began ringing in his pocket._ "Oh freakin' wonderful!"_ He reached into his pocket.

_"Make it quick, old man!"_

_"It won't be long, bud. Hello?"_ Yugi answered, putting the phone to his ear. _"Yes, I'll be home soon... yes, but... Tea, this happens all the time. You know that... le... let me have Yuki on the phone... _yes, thank you Alexis, you're very helpful,_ now can I talk to my daughter, please? …"_ Yugi sighed as Jaden leaned over.

_"Co'mon Sweety, it's not that bad. At least we have air conditioning in here,"_ Jaden said, then there was a loud shouting from an angry woman's voice as Yugi took the phone off his ear and covered the part of the phone where the ear was supposed to be before the loud female voice ceased.

_"Alexis, can I _please_ talk to Yuki?"_ Yugi asked boredly, while facepalming. He sighed, then smiled slightly. _"Hey honey, you think you can entertain the kids for a while? It might be a while until Jaden and I get home."_

_"Ha! Get home! You won't even live to see the light!"_ The gunman mocked, grabbing the phone from Yugi.

_"I hate it when that happens,"_ Yugi said boredly with crossed arms.

_"Listen here, girly. Your Daddy is in a bit of a _pickle_ right now. I'm afraid he can't talk to you right now..."_ The gunman smirked, then... _"wha- ARE YOU HIGH!?"_

Yugi rolled his eyes, saying,_ "as I was saying, this stuff happens _all_ the time. If you want women that would worry, you should talk to our wives. Yuki's a little more _proactive_."_

_"Whatever!"_ The gunman shouted, hanging up the phone, then throwing it out the window.

_"Hey, that was my tenth one!"_ Yugi shouted, then leaned back against the seat sighing. _"Now, Tea's REALLY gonna kill me."_

_"I'm afraid that's the least of your worries. If you don't turn this duel around, you won't even have a chance to _live_!"_


	3. Policemen Dueling Hostages Part 2

**Alright guys, this is when the duel ends and boy is there alot of stuff going on. I'm glad you're enjoying this duel as much as I am XD. There's alot going on at the beginning, since I'm wanting to start it off with a bang and yada yada yada. Review please!**

Yusei was driving on his Duel Runner, just returning from a hard day at work. He received a call from a woman needing her duel runner tire replaced. He decided to take the call and replace the tire real quick, despite how tired he was. He still held sweat under his bangs and the back of his neck, not to mention his legs were still sore from all the walking he did in the lab. Still, it was his good heart that gave him enough energy to help someone in need, even if it was something as little as replacing a tire.

He parked his Duel Runner at the parking lot, then got his equipment inside a red tool box. Yusei walked looked around, then noticed his customer. She seemed to be about his age, maybe a year or two younger, with short black hair in a bob haircut reaching to the bottom of her cheekbone and bangs reaching to the middle of her forehead. She seemed to have dark violet eyes, pink lips, clean waxed eyebrows and purple eye shadow. Being a turbo duelist, she wore a dark violet jumpsuit with some black designs around her waist, collar, gloves and boots, that looked almost like combat boot only skin-tight, and a pink upside down triangle in the middle of the chest part of the jumpsuit.

As Yusei walked closer, he noticed two young boys with this woman, which slightly surprised him. They were probably her brothers or something. One of them looked to be 9 years old with a brown cleaned and short haircut, the bangs almost reaching his eyes. Speaking of eyes, his were golden brown with a fun-loving face that gave Yusei some sort of _familiarity_, knowing he's seen that face somewhere before, but didn't know where and _who_ on. This boy wore jean overalls over a red and black striped shirt. The other boy had an even shorter haircut, showing a single blond lock in the middle of his forehead, while the rest of his hair showed small spikes all over his head. His eyes were violet like the older woman, but were so big and round. He seemed to be around 5 years old, especially being that he was sucking his thumb, while being held by the older woman. He wore long blue jeans, white tennis shoes and a white long-sleeved shirt over a blue muscle shirt. This little one _definitely_ seemed familiar, but Yusei was sure he's never seen this little boy before.

The woman looked at Yusei, holding the little boy with the blond lock on her right hip, while walking to the back of her Duel Runner, which Yusei had to be impressed over. It was a black duel runner with impressive purple designs and circles around the back and fully on the front. There was also a little sidecar with a little booster seat. It was only then when Yusei began to realize the tire in the back was flat.

"Thanks for coming. I've been trying to get a hold of someone to replace the darn thing," Yusei's customer said. She seemed to have alot of high spirits for someone her age watching over two small children.

"It's not a big deal. These things happen," Yusei replied calmly, unscrewing the tire. "Do you have a spare?"

"Not really. I lost it in Florida and I didn't have time to buy a spare after arriving. I mean _wouldn't you know it?_ I'm taking the kids to the park and my tire catches a flat! Of all the luck and our Dads' probably having a good ol' time on their arrival! I'm kinda almost jealous," the customer said lightheartedly. Yusei couldn't help, but smile at that as he unscrewed the tire off.

"Don't worry. I got a spare right here," Yusei said, getting his spare tire from the back of his duel runner.

"Thank you so much! I'm sorry for making your job harder. I can already see you're more tired than a cheetah running on a hot savanna day!"

"A _what?_" Yusei responded, smiling at the comparison.

"Yuki's weird like that. She makes really weird comparisons. Been like that since the day I was born," the brown-haired boy said with a bright smile.

"_I can see that_ and don't worry, you're not making my life harder. In fact, you're kinda making it easier with your _enthusiastic_ attitude," Yusei assured the young woman named Yuki with a smirk of his own.

"Thank you! So... how much will the tire cost?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, it's on the house. You already seem to be dealing with enough as it is."

"No, I insist. I can't have you replace my tire without getting paid. That'd be no fair. As Dad always says,_ 'always play it fair'_ no pun intended," Yuki said, reaching under her jumpsuit, between her breasts, and getting out her debit card.

_"If you insist,"_ Yusei replied, taking the debit card and scanning it with his keypad scanner. He gave it to Yuki and she typed a few numbers before giving it back. "Are these kids your brothers? They kinda remind me someone I know."

"One of them is. This one is Solem," Yuki said, pointing to the boy she's holding. He tried waving his hand with his thumb still in his mouth. Yuki shot her brother a smirk. _"You know, you're gonna give yourself buck teeth one of these days, little bro."_

"I'm Jaden!" The other boy shouted braggingly.

"Hey, I knew someone named Jaden. In fact... you look _alot_ like him," Yusei said, his eyebrows risen. Yuki rose two eyebrows.

"What's your name?" Yuki asked.

"Yusei Fudo."

"_That's why!_ Our Dads told us all about you and Paradox! I'm totally psyched to meet you, Yusei!" Yuki said with excitement. Yusei's face turned blank, his jaw slightly gaped. _These kids were the kids of Yugi Moto and Jaden Yuki!_ This felt _extremely_ weird, considering that Yusei only met Yugi and Jaden about a year or two ago before the tournament against ZONE and his comrades. _How long had time passed for Yugi and Jaden since the Paradox incident?_ "This is so totally cool and _weird_ at the same time! You're _literally_ old enough to be my brother and Dad talks about you like you're his BFF! Just... wow!"

"W-Where is your... _Dads_?"

Yuki sighed, seemingly disappointed, replying, "they're off on their adventures _again_. Last I heard they just arrived here... probably going Indiana Jones."

_"Indiana Jones?"_

"Yeah. I tried calling Dad, but I think those guys, our Dad's hitchhiked with, broke his phone again. I'm kinda disappointed, because I ain't joining the fun with them."

"Hitchhiked? Are you telling me that they're _kidnapped_?" Yusei asked as Yuki showed a perky smile and a half shrug in response.

* * *

Jaden drew his next card, being that it was his turn to play. He peered at his hand, showing a devious smirk in response. He had Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab on the field with 1300 attack and one card face-down. His partner Yugi had just summoned Tempest Magician and had Gamma the Magnet Warrior, who had one spell counter from the effect of Tempest Magician, under one of the hats from Magical Hats, now showing two more hats left. He had two face-down cards and him and Jaden shared two speed counters and 5500 life points remaining.

Meanwhile, Trudge had Search Striker and Stygian Street Patrol on his field, and one card face-down. Crow had no monsters, but one face-down card. They both shared two speed counters and 7800 life points.

_"Awesome! I can finally synchro summon my own monster!"_ Jaden shouted victoriously._ "And this one is dedicated to an old friend Yugi and I came to see and the main reason why we're here! I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!"_ Junk Synchron, which Crow and Tetsu were familiar with, being that Yusei uses this monster almost all the time. _"And I use its effect to bring out Winged Kuriboh!"_

"Not that puff ball again!" Tetsu almost cried out.

_"Oh, it gets better, because I tune up Junk Synchron with Yugi's Gamma the Magnet Warrior!"_ Jaden said with excitement as Junk Synchron pulled the string on the back of its jet pack, then glowing rings began surrounding it and Gamma the Magnet Warrior, after it appeared from one of the Magical Hats. They burst into the light and came out as a warrior in bright orange armor with a blue bow and arrow. Trudge and Crow almost gasped. _This was Yusei's monster! "Check it out! It's Junk Archer! _Pretty cool, huh?_ This guy and Junk Synchron are the only Junk type monsters I've got. I kept them, because they remind me of our friend we came here to see."_

_"How cute!"_ The gunman mocked.

_"I know, right?"_

_'Junk Archer is one of Yusei's monsters! Could it... no, what am I _thinking_? Someone else probably has Junk Archer too. I mean it's not like that monster is a _one of a kind_ or rare like the Dark Magician or something,'_ Crow told himself. Little did he know, Tetsu was thinking the same thing, but a connection between Yusei and these two were _impossible_, unless... _could it be? With Paradox?_ Even if these two were able to care enough to remember _that_ far back, would they really come all the way to Neo Domino after all these _years_ just to see Yusei? But... they would've had to have known each other for only several minutes or a day... right?

_"I'll have my Junk Archer attack your Search Striker! _Hasta la vista!_"_ Jaden smirked, giving a wave by putting his hand to his forehead, his index finger touching it, then shooting it forward, showing the front of his hand. Junk Archer pulled its arrow back and shot a direct hit at Search Striker, bringing Crow's and Tetsu's life points down to 7100._ "I'll throw in a face-down and end my turn!"_

Everyone's speed counters now changed to three. Crow drew his next card, then peered at the cards in his hand. He knew he had to get some monsters on the field or him and Trudge were done for and they'd lose their possibility of rescuing the two hostages. There was still the plan of what they would do, if Yugi and Jaden lost. _Would the two thugs shoot and kill them?_

"I summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear from my hand, due to its special effect!" Crow declared as a large bird with blue feathered wings, purple feet with claws, a red feathered head with a rather large beak, some yellow feathers around the neck area, and a drill-like weapon in its hand. "Then, I special summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind!" A small blue bird with large wings, a green feathered head, and a small dull beak appeared on the field in an attack position. "Now, I can tune in my blackwinged friends to synchro summon my Blackwing Armor Master!" Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind used it's wings to make a strong whirlwind, creating glowing rings surrounding it and Blackwing – Bora the Spear, before bursting into the light. Coming down from the sky was a black birdman with strong black armor created with red designs, and claws on its hands and feet. Jaden looked out the window, staring at the synchro monster in awe.

_"So awesome!"_ Jaden shouted.

_"Get your head back in the car!"_ The gunman shouted.

_"Well _excuuuuuuuuuuuuuse_ me!"_ Jaden responded, rolling his eyes.

_"I dare you to say that again!"_

_"Can we get back to the duel before my knee starts hurting again?"_ Yugi asked grumpily.

"I use my Blackwing Armor to attack Junk Archer!" Crow smirked as Blackwing Armor Master flew into the air, then dove down to Junk Archer when...

_"I use Kuriboh's ability by sending him to the graveyard!"_ Yugi declared sending his Kuriboh from his hand to the graveyard and Blackwing Armor Master ended up punching a huge Kuriboh, who appeared in front of Junk Archer.

"_Darn it!_ Then, I will have my Blackwing Armor Master place a wedge counter on your Tempest Magician for Tetsu to get rid of on his turn!" Crow smirked as Blackwing Armor Master flew up to Tempest Magician and stuck a thorn right on her wand as she used it to shield herself. Yugi began glaring intensely, _knowing_ what that _wedge counter_ was capable of. "I end this turn, but not before placing one card face-down!"

_"Not good,"_ Jaden responded.

"You got that right, because I'm about to take your Tempest out!" Tetsu smirked, drawing his next card. "I summon Stygian Security!" A devilish looking creature with red wings, a dragon-like tail, fangs, and holding some sort of nightstick appeared on the field. "Now, I tune my monsters to bring out Stygian Sergeants!" A smirk grew wider as Stygian Security shot out a beam, glowing rings surrounding it and Search Striker, bursting into the light. Out came a two-headed green monster on a blue motorcycle with wings on its back. "I'm sure you boys know its special ability. You're done for!"

"I remove my wedge counter from Tempest Magician and make her attack zero!" Crow smirked as the thorn disappeared from Tempest Magician and its attack points dropped to 0.

"My Stygian Sergeants attacks Tempest Magician!" Tetsu shouted as Stygian Sergeants began driving down the road toward Tempest Magician, who was using its staff to protect itself, but was unprotected.

_"I reveal my trap Magic Cylinder!"_ Yugi declared, as two pink cylinders appeared on each side of Tempest Magician. Stygian Sergeants traveled right inside of one cylinder and came out of the other cylinder toward Tetsu's direction, ramming right through him. His and Crow's life points reduced to 4900. _"That was a nice try though."_

Tetsu glared, almost growling, then said, "_fine!_ I'll just have my monster attack your friend's Flare Scarab!" Stygian Sergeants began driving at Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab and rammed right over it, bursting it from the field and leaving Yugi and Jaden with 5000 life points remaining. Stygian Sergeants' attack rose to 3000 due to its effect. "Also, due to its effect, my monster gets to attack again and I'm going after your fury friend!" Stygian Sergeants drove right over Winged Kuriboh, bursting it from the field. Stygian Sergeants' attack rose to 3800 due to its effect.

"Why didn't ya get Junk Archer?" Crow asked.

_"Because I'm getting sick of seeing that winged furball!"_ Tetsu replied with a growling voice. "Anyways, I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Yugi drew his next card, then looked at his hand before saying,_ "I play Pot of Avarice!"_ He revealed Speed Spell – Pot of Avarice. His and Jaden's speed counters dropped to 1. He removed his five monsters, Kuriboh, Reese the Ice Mistress, Old Vindictive Magician, Gamma the Magnet Warrior and Dark Magician Girl, which he removed when placing a spell counter due to Tempest Magician's effect, from his graveyard and placed them in his deck, shuffling it. Then, Yugi drew two new cards._ "I set one card in defense mode, then end my turn."_

_"He didn't even change his Tempest Magician to defense mode?"_ Crow questioned to himself.

_"He's up to _something_,"_ Tetsu muttered with glaring eyes.

Jaden drew his next card, then grinned at it. Then, he declared, _"first, I'll summon my Injection Fairy Lily!"_ A small fairy in a nurse's outfit and a red cross on her hat, holding an injection needle around one arm, appeared on the field giggling.

"You have _that_ in your deck?" Crow asked, his face turning blank.

_"Yeah. Lexie picked it out for me, while my wife and I were shopping for dippers,"_ Jaden said with such a bright smile on his face.

"Lexie?" Crow questioned.

_"My baby girl. She's two months old!"_

"Oh! Congratulations! Can't believe I missed that part, considering that you mentioned about your wife making a delivery not too long ago," Crow said bashfully.

_"Thanks! She's my little cutie!"_

"How many kids do you two have?"

_"I have a nine-year-old son and a two-month-old daughter."_

_"I have a daughter almost your age, a five-year-old son, and a daughter on her way," _Yugi replied, a smile written on his face.

"Wow! That's incredible. I wish I could see them. I absolutely _love_ kids!" Crow said with gleam.

_"Can you get on with the duel and stop talking about your stupid _brats_!?"_ The gunman shouted threatening.

_"My _brat_ would be having you fly out of this car in less than two seconds, if she were in here right now,"_ Yugi said boredly. _"The only reason I'm not now is because my knee is hurting me like a nail's driving inside it."_

_"Anyways, I use Fairy Lily's special ability by paying 2000 life points to increase her attack,"_ Jaden declared as his and Yugi's life points dropped to 3000 and Injection Fairy Lily's attack rose to 3400, its shot needle enlarging.

"That's not enough to stand against my Stygian Sergeants!" Tetsu smirked.

_"I never said I was going against your siamese twins on motorcycles!"_ Jaden pointed out, then his smirk increased. _"I was actually going after your partner's Blackwing monster."_

_"Oh crud,"_ Crow muttered as Injection Fairy Lily winked, then rode on top of its injection needle like a horse before flying straight for Blackwing Armor Master, sticking the needle right on its butt before bursting from the field. "Aw man!" Crow's and Tetsu's life points dropped to 4000.

_"I end my turn!"_

Crow drew his next card just as his and Tetsu's spell counters increased to 4 and Yugi's and Jaden's increased to 2. He declared, "I play my speed spell Monster Reincarnation!" He placed one card from his hand to the graveyard and special summoned Blackwing Armor Master from his graveyard back onto the field. "Then, I reveal my face-down card Synchro Defense!" Speed Spell – Synchro Defense flipped up from its face-down position. "I choose to take control of Junk Archer!"

_"Oh shoot!"_ Jaden responded as Junk Archer disappeared from his field and ended up on Crow's field.

"Now, I use Junk Archer's special ability by removing your Tempest Magician from play!" Crow smirked as Junk Archer pulled its arrow and shot it at Tempest Magician before she burst from the field. "Now, I'll have Junk Archer attack Yugi's face-down monster!" Junk Archer pulled back its arrow again, shooting the face-down monster before it revealed itself as a pink marshmellow monster.

_"Close, but no cigar,"_ Yugi responded as Marshmellon stretched out and bit Crow on the arm, his and Tetsu's life points dropping down to 3000 life points remaining.

"_Great!_ I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Junk Archer returned back onto Jaden's field at the same time Tempest Magician returned to Yugi's field, due to Junk Archer's effect. Tetsu drew his next card, looking through his hand. He knew that him and Crow were neck in neck with Yugi and Jaden. He knew that winning against Yugi was an impossibility and was hoping that _maybe_ Yugi and Jaden would take it easy on him and Crow. In the end, Tetsu knew that Yugi was one of the most selfless people he knew and probably was worried for Jaden's safety. Tetsu had to make the impossible _possible_, but how? Then again, he still had his Stygian Sergeants on the field with 3800 attack.

"I activate my face-down card Speed Storm!" Tetsu smirked, revealing his face-down card and a hurricane-like wind with electricity hit the white car Jaden and Yugi were inside of, their life points dropping to 2000. "I also activate my other face-down card Defense Buster!" His other speed spell was revealed from its face-down position. "Time for your Marshmellon to meet his maker!" Marshmellon changed to attack mode, Yugi's eyes furrowing. "Funny, after 30 years, not even Kaiba could defeat you and now I'm about to do what he never could! _Stygian Sergeants attacks Marshmellon!_" Stygian Sergeants began driving toward Marshmellon, Tetsu showing a wide smirk upon his face. Crow began growing worried. _Did Yugi _purposely_ lose? Even if he didn't, would he be shot dead after this?_

_"Hold it, partner! I activate Dimensional Prison!"_ Jaden smirked, revealing his face-down card.

"WHAT?_ NO!_" Tetsu shouted, watching his Stygian Sergeants burst from the field, being removed from play.

_"And you boys thought we would lose, didn't ya?"_ Jaden responded almost mockingly.

_"I got my eyes on you,"_ the gunman said grimly.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Tetsu growled.

Yugi drew one card. He looked at it and a smirk appeared upon his lips, then declared, _"hey officers! It looks like this is the end of the line for the both of you. It was fun dueling ya, while it lasted, but we got a friend to meet! I sacrifice my Tempest Magician and Marshmellon to summon out my Dark Magician!"_ Tempest Magician and Mashmellon disappeared from the field and out came Dark Magician, twirling his wand. Crow almost screamed with excitement when seeing Dark Magician in the flesh for the first time in his life. _'Wow, I wish Yusei was here to see THIS!'_ Crow thought to himself excitedly. _"My Dark Magician attacks your Blackwinged monster!"_

"But their attacks are the same! That means both of them will be destroyed!" Crow pointed out.

_"I know! I don't need monsters after yours is destroyed!"_ Yugi stated as Dark Magician shot his dark magic attack at Blackwing Armor Master, both monsters bursting from the field. _"Now, I play my face-down speed spell card Turn Jump!"_ His face-down card was revealed and the speed counters grew, making Tetsu and Crow gasping. Their speed counter rose to 11 and Yugi's and Jaden's speed counters rose to 9. _"I use the effect of Speed World 2, by paying 4 of my speed counters by abducting 1600 from your life points!"_ At the moment Yugi said that, he revealed his two speed spell cards in his hands, and then Crow and Tetsu were hit by shocks of holographic electricity before their life points dropped to 1400.

"Dangit!" Crow responded with widened eyes.

_"Finish our duel, Jaden!"_ Yugi smirked, leaning back against the seat and sighing in relief.

_"SWEETNESS!"_ Jaden responded drawing his next card. _"I sacrifice Junk Archer and Fairy Lily to bring out my Elemental Hero Neos!"_ Junk Archer and Injection Fairy Lily disappeared from the field and Elemental Hero Neos appeared boldly on the field.

"Why couldn't you just attack us directly with Junk Archer?" Crow asked.

_"Because Neos is my ace and I never got the chance to summon him on the field. I felt it'd be unfair if I had a duel with you nice officers and not have Neos get the finishing blow. Anyways, my Neos attacks you boys directly!"_ Jaden declared as Elemental HERO Neos jumped into the air, then punched through Tetsu and Crow, bringing their life points to 0._ "GOTCHA! Don't worry, we'll get out of here and let you guys arrest these fellas in _just_ a sec."_ The screen immediately turned off and the police officers' Duel Runners came to a halt. The white car exited through the exit right out of the dueling road as it changed back into a regular road.

"Great, we lost them!" Tetsu shouted angrily.

"Crud. Why did Yugi have to be so good?" Crow glared, shaking his duel runner steer in anger.

"We're just going to have to restart our duel runners and try to catch up with them. That's all we _can_ do."

* * *

Yusei was driving on his red duel runner with Yuki driving beside him, with her brother riding in the sidecar buckled and little Jaden riding behind her, holding on with both hands. They both eventually found the road where the tag team duel between Yugi and Jaden and the Sector Security officers took place. They saw the white car ahead of them, driving after it. Yuki showed a joyful smirk across her lips, wanting to drive faster to gain a closer look. At the same time, she didn't want to get _too close_, knowing how _this_ was going to turn out.

After turning a curb, the car began sliding from left to right, Yusei's eyes bulging wide open. All of a sudden, the car began spinning in circles across the road, making black marks along the way, then hit against the fire hydrant. The car flipped, hitting against its back, then slid across the street and hit against the concrete sidewalk. Everyone gasped or screamed when this took place, and then froze.

Yuki immediately stopped, putting the breaks on, and then hopped off her bike, carrying her little brother who was sucking his thumb. Jaden ran behind Yuki, followed by Yusei, to the white car on its back. Yuki began trying to open the car door, but it was stuck. Yusei almost froze when he saw blood spilling out on the inside of the car roof. _It couldn't be! They couldn't be..._

Yuki madly kicked on the car beside the crack of the door, then yanked it open, kicking the door off its hinges almost. She looked at Yusei with glaring eyes shouting, "are you gonna help me or what!?"

Yusei immediately ran to Yuki's side. He sighed in relief when he saw someone trying to crawl out of the car, that _someone_ being non other than Yugi Moto. He reached out to Yugi, blood shown on the side of his head from the crash. Yusei got down on his knees and pulled Yugi out of the car as he tried to push himself out with his right knee, his left one seemingly limb.

"Are you hurt?" Yusei asked.

"Besides my knee, no," Yugi replied, then looked at Yusei as he tried to stand up. "_Yusei,_ on my..."

"It's okay. I've got cha."

"Where's all this blood coming from?" Yuki asked, trying to pull Jaden out of the car, whose jeans were _almost_ soaked in blood.

"Our two lads in there were trying to tie us back up, though they kept hurting Yugi's knee, so I kinda kicked the guy's arm. Then, the guy on the front seat in front of me tried to shoot me, but missed, since I pushed his hand away, and he ended up shooting his partner, who was driving the darn thing. Then, the guy tried to drive the car, and Yugi and I were going away from the windows. Before we knew it, we were going in circles, I was seeing stars, we flipped upside down, Yugi banged his head on the ceiling car light thing, then the guy's spine broke... and _you know the rest_," Jaden replied lightheartedly.

"That was _awesome_, Daddy!" Little Jaden shouted, jumping into his father's arms.

"Anyways, didn't I tell you to take the kids to the park?" Yugi asked Yuki.

"I did, but I needed my tire exchanged, I happen to run into Yusei, and he wanted to know where you were. _I was going to go back,_" Yuki replied.

"It was _kinda_ my fault. I didn't know you told her-" Yusei admitted before being cut off.

"It's fine. I'm just glad no one got hurt... besides the two guys in there," Yugi assured, then looked at Yuki. "_Please_ no more excuses next time. I'm getting too old to be chasing after you kids and my knee is killing me. _You're_ in charge of the little ones."

"I know. I'm sorry," Yuki apologized, looking guilty.

"Apology accepted."

Crow and Tetsu arrived, then got off their duel runners and rose their eyebrows. Tetsu immediately ran to the inside of the car, checking for the two gunmen inside. Yugi bit his bottom lip before Jaden began saying something.

"The guy in the driver seat is dead, shot by his friend when he was trying to shoot me. The other guy's spine is broken from the crash, though I don't know if he's dead or alive," Jaden said relaxingly.

"At least you two made it out. Thanks Yusei," Crow thanked.

"You guys _know_ each other?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah. Wait, you met before?"

"Yeah, Paradox incident," Yusei explained as Crow nodded.

"Wow, you're the second person, who's seen Yugi before I did. _I'm jealous!_" Crow glared playfully.

"Really? Who else has Yugi met?"

"Trudge. Apparently, they were buddies in High School _or something_."

"He wasn't my _buddy_. We just knew each other from High School," Tetsu corrected, dragging the corpses of the two gunmen from the car.

"Excuse me," Crow corrected himself, then noticed Yuki, who he had to admit was quite a looker, though it never came to his mind if he wanted to look for a girlfriend or a wife. "Hi. Who are..."

"These are our children. My oldest Yuki," Yugi introduced, half hugging his daughter, who smiled. "My son Solem." He then gently pulled Solem's thumb from his mouth. _"Get your thumb out of your mouth, son."_

"And this is my oldest son, Jaden second," Jaden introduced, ruffling little Jaden's hair, who smiled in response.

"Didn't you say you had a daughter too?" Crow asked.

"Oh yeah, Lexie's with my wife Alexis. She doesn't let her infants out of her sight until they're weened."

"Ooooooh! Okay, got cha."

"_Hey,_ that's _my_ line!" Jaden teased before everyone laughed in response.


	4. Introducing the Family

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed that intense duel. I wanted to start this story off with something to put everyone at the edge of their seats and it seems that I've succeeded. Anyways, let's continue this, shall we? Review please!**

While Tetsu and Crow were taking care of getting the road cleared out from the wreckage, Yusei decided to let Yugi and Jaden stay at his place, especially since the house each of them rented for their family had not been cleaned out yet. Not to mention Yusei wanted his friends to relax after that catastrophe they went through. He was glad they were able to take it with a grain of salt.

Yuki kept little Jaden and Solem busy, playing with them on the floor. They both were riding on her back, laughing and having a ball.

"Yugi, shouldn't you be using a cane?" Yusei asked, noticing how Yugi would limp whenever he walked.

"It's fine. I can walk without one. It's only arthritis. The more I walk, the less painful it gets," Yugi assured, lifting his leg and moving his caff back and forth where his hurt knee was. "See, not bad."

"He thinks he's too young to be having a cane," Jaden explained with a smirk up his lips.

"The day I get a cane is when Yuki starts giving me grandkids," Yugi said.

"Daddy!" Yuki responded playfully, while the two boys were trying to pull her to the ground.

"It's still hard to believe. It seems only yesterday... well _last year_ anyways, you two were only a year or two younger than me. Now, I'm old enough to be your son... it's weird," Yusei said.

"Well, _Yugi's_ son anyways. I suppose I'm included as well. It has been 20 years... well for me anyways. For Yugi, it's probably around 30ish years and, how old are you?" Jaden asked.

"Just turned 19 two months ago," Yusei replied.

"Dang! You're only a year older than Yuki!"

Yuki's cell phone rang and Yuki answered it quickly with two bundles of joy riding on her back, while she was laying frontwards on the floor. She answered, "hello? ... Oh, hi Mom! ... Dad's phone busted again... He's right here, if you wanna talk to him!" There was a slight pause before Yuki pushed her phone across the floor to Yugi. "It's for you!"

Yugi picked up the phone, and then sighed loudly before slowly facepalming himself. He said, "I'm fine, Tea... no, my knee didn't get worse... Honey, did you really expect me dead when you heard the- ... I'm sorry about the phone... I'm at Block 12 at the Repair Garage... thank you... let me know when our house is ready... bye." Yugi hung up and looked at Jaden. "Alexis is on her way."

"Sweetness! You can meet my little Lexie, Yusei!" Jaden said joyfully.

"Knowing Alexis, she should be here in about 10 minutes."

"Since you're here, is there anything I can do for you?" Yusei asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have food on hand, would you?" Jaden asked with a huge grin.

"Sure, you-" Yusei said before Yugi interrupted.

"For your own good Yusei, don't tell him he can eat whatever he..." Yugi warned, but Jaden was already in the kitchen in a split second._ "wants."_

_"Sweetness! Oshiruko Noodles!"_ Jaden cried out in joy from inside the kitchen.

"I want some! I want some!" Little Jaden and Solem shouted together, scrambling to the kitchen.

_"Okay, I'll get you boys some too!"_

_"YAY!"_

"Jack is going to kill him," Yusei said with widened eyes.

"At least Jaden's not as bad as he used to be and, for the record, I'd like to see _anyone_ win a fight against Jaden and his dinner that's over 10 years old," Yugi smirked as Yusei stared at him with blinking eyes.

It was after Jaden finished fixing himself and the boys some Oshiruko Noodles to eat that everyone heard a knock at the door. Yusei walked up to answer it. He feared it would be Jack, but it was an older blond-haired woman with a long blue skirt, brown saddles, a white collared blouse, and a blue headband. She seemed to be holding a baby car seat with a little two month old infant in light pink, one piece clothing, sound asleep.

"Hello, you must be Jaden's wife?" Yusei greeted.

"Yes, Alexis Yuki. Please to meet you, Yusei," Alexis replied. Yusei could only guess that Jaden told her about the Paradox incident. Alexis offered her hand and Yusei shook it before she lifted up the car seat to Yusei's sight. "This is my daughter Lexie."

"She's adorable."

"Thanks. You know a place I can put her?"

"Sure, over here," Yusei replied, showing an open space for Alexis to place the sleeping infant. She then looked at Yugi, showing a slight glare and sigh. Yugi rolled his eyes.

_"Being watched by my executioner,"_ Yugi seethed at Jaden.

"Are you alright, Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Alright as I ever could be," Jaden replied with his fun-loving grin, eating more of his soup.

"That's great," Alexis replied, then knelt down and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Since you already got yourself something, I'm going to get some food too."

"You should try some of that Oshiruko Noodles. It's good," Jaden suggested.

_"At least Jack is nicer toward women,"_ Yusei muttered, facepalming himself.

"Speaking of the devil, who is _Jack_?" Yugi wondered.

"You don't know _Jack Atlas_?"

"Oh _him_? You gotta be more specific, Yusei. I was thinking Jack Sparrow. Also, isn't he at Nagoya right now?"

"He's returning here for the Grand Three-Way Turbo Tournament."

"I heard about that one!" Jaden responded joyfully.

_"Shhhhh,"_ Alexis rebuked, pointing to Lexie sleeping.

_"Sorry."_

"That's partly why we came here. I've been exercising my joints for this," Yugi said, flexing his fingers by bending them in and out.

"You have arthritis, Yugi. Are you sure you can turbo duel?" Yusei asked with concern.

"Yuki agreed to duel and let Yugi sit in the sidecar. Her ride was made specifically for the tournament," Jaden explained as Yuki showed two imports for the duel disks to connect to for any extras, who want to duel.

"Neat."

"Are you entering?" Yugi asked.

"I was thinking about it, though I don't have anyone to duel with and I haven't asked Crow yet. Jack says that he's already dueling with Seto Kaiba and I think a _Chazz Princeton_, after the last year's championship," Yusei replied.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised Kaiba got _Chazz_ to duel with him again and Jack Atlas is a no brainer, due to his power deck and tying with him in first place at the last year's championship," Yugi smirked.

"Hey Daddy, how about you, Jaden, and Yusei enter together? I've only bought the ride, I didn't sign anyone up to duel with me yet," Yuki suggested.

"But honey, you've already bought that thing," Yugi said.

"Yeah, but you haven't seen Yusei in _years_ and had to wait for him to be conceived, grow up enough to remember you and Jaden, and... well, now is a good time to celebrate. Besides, I can always find someone else. There's always Tiana and Mrs. Wheeler."

"We'll think about it, Yuki. I just don't want you to have gone through all this trouble for nothing."

_"Hey Yusei!"_ A young male preteen's voice was heard behind the door to Yusei's garage, knocking on the door loudly. Alexis turned intense, hoping it didn't wake up the baby.

Yusei opened the door and spotted Leo and Luna. He said, "excuse me, but could you try to keep it down? I have guests and a sleeping baby inside."

_"Oh, sorry,"_ Leo apologized with a hint of red on his face. "I just wanted to know, if you bought the ride yet? I checked and the Grand Three-Way Turbo Tournament doesn't allow skateboard duels."

"I'm sorry. I haven't bought the ride yet," Yusei replied.

Inside the garage, Yuki overheard the twins' problem and gave her father a questionable face. Yugi sighed with a chuckling smile on his face, then gave her an okay. Yuki walked to the doorway.

"Who are these two?" Yuki asked.

"These are good friends of mine, Luna and Leo. This is Yuki, one of my guests," Yusei introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Leo greeted, shaking Yuki's hand.

"I heard about your dilemma. I happen to have the ride required to enter the tournament, but I need at least one or two more with me, that is if your parents don't mind," Yuki offered.

"I don't know. I don't just want _any_ person with the ride to join with. I want a duelist that can stoop to my level," Leo smirked.

"Fair enough. Want a duel?" Yuki asked.

"Sure. We'll take it outside. I heard you have a baby inside."

"Deal," Yuki winked, then got out her duel disk from her duel runner before walking outside.

* * *

There was a Starbucks coffee shop around Block 10 of Neo Domino. A tall blond-haired woman parked her duel runner next to the place at the parking lot, where there were other duel runners and only three bikes. The blond woman took off her helmet and placed it under her seat before walking inside the coffee shop. She ordered herself a capachino, then sat herself down in one of the seats across from an older woman, who was slightly overweight with curly blond hair, pink lips and violet eyes. She wore a purple blouse and black pants, matched with her brown high heel sandals.

"Glad you can make it. It feels like only yesterday, I was seeing bicycles parked on the side and now they're motorcycles," the curly blond-haired woman smirked.

_"Actually, they're called duel runners,"_ the other blond, whose hair was straighter, showed bangs almost covering her green eyes, and held a french tone. She wore her typical white duel runner jumpsuit._ "It's good to see you again, Mai."_

"Whatever happened to _Mea_?" Mai teased as the woman across from her laughed, a blush shown on her cheeks.

_"You still remember that. I was only three."_

"And your butler still paid me a good amount of money of babysitting to pay off my husband's debts."

_"How is he, by the way?"_

"He's good. I wasn't sure how he would go on, after having his legs amputated. He was depressed for a long time, but he's doing okay. Anyways, that's not why I called you. You heard about the tournament?"

_"I have. Are you asking me to..."_

"I am, sweetheart. Of course, if you don't want to duel with an old lady, that's up to you, Sharlot."

_"You still call me that?"_

"Well, if you want me to call you _Sherry_ from now on..."

_"No, that's fine, Mai. You're like the mother I never had. It would be an honor. I can pay for the ride, if you don't have one."_

"No worries. Our other partner is already taking care of it. Hopefully, her husband's apatite won't throw away her money. Good thing she married a blue blood. _Smart girl._ We just need a rider and you're the only person I can turn to. I don't have a license to drive those motorcycles and Alexis has her hands full to get one or learn to ride one of those things."

_"As I said, it would be an honor. What's this _Alexis_ like? Is she good?"_

"She's like a pro. She's also had help from Yugi as well, so _there you go._ You know, I might introduce you to _the king_, if you'd like... that is, if I can _find_ him," Mai offered as Sherry chuckled. "At least those screwheads have their wives to keep them in check and make sure that they're family and friends know _where_ they're at."

_"Maybe I can introduce you to my friends as well. I know you're going to love them."_


	5. Yuki's Deck

**I've finally finished setting up Leo's, Luna's, and Yuki's deck (now, I just need to make it a turbo dueling deck for them). Mostly, this story will require turbo dueling, but I will have ground duels at a few parts in the beginning. Besides, I really want to showoff Yuki's deck, which actually will surprise you. I promise it won't be like Yuki's deck from Spirit World Duelist. I was starting during the time, so this deck will be better. Also, keep in mind this isn't Yuki's only deck (aka pro duelists usually have at least three different decks), this is just one of them. Review please!**

Yuki and the twins shuffled their decks, then checked the bottom of their decks to decide who would go first. Luna was first, Leo was second, and Yuki was last. Yusei was watching the duel from the porch, while Jaden and Yugi began appearing on it. Leo and Luna had their backs facing Yusei's porch, so the twins didn't notice Yugi's presence.

The three drew five cards, then Luna drew her first card.

"I'll summon Bird of Roses in defense," Luna started as a green bird with a leaf-shaped body, feet for branches, and roses on its head and the tips of its wings. "Then place two cards face-down. That ends my turn."

"Alright! Let me show you what I've got!" Leo shouted happily, drawing his next card. "I summon Morphtronic Clocken!" A white robot with arms and legs appeared, showing some sort of timer at the very front. "Then, I lay down one card face-down! That ends it! Bet you can't top that! My Clocken also gains a counter!" Morphtronic Clocken showed a 0:01 on its timer.

Yuki couldn't hold back a smile. She enjoyed this boys spirit in dueling. She drew a card from her deck and peered at her hand. She was trying to decide in her head how to start this off. She decided to start off a little easy, being curious of what these twins' strengths were in dueling. She also knew she had to watch out for Leo's Morphtronic Clocken.

"I summon Armageddon Knight," Yuki declared as a black knight with long black hair, dark metal armor, and a pale face, half covered by a red scarf. It also seemed to be carrying a sword. "I use its effect by sending one dark monster from my deck to the graveyard." Yuki searched through her deck and sent one of her dark monsters, which Luna noticed had Darklord in its title.

"Why would you want to send one of your monsters to the graveyard?" Leo wondered.

"If I told you, that'd be spoiling the fun," Yuki smirked. "I place one card face-down, then my Armageddon Knight attacks your Clocken!" Armageddon Knight got out its sword and began running down to take out Leo's monster until...

"I activate Twinkle Wall," Luna declared as a clear shield appeared in front of Morphtronic Clocken as Armageddon Knight slashed its sword across it. She took the damage, leaving her with 3300 life points remaining.

"Thanks sis!" Leo thanked Luna, who nodded in response.

"Nice comeback. I'll just end my turn and let you guys try to hit me. Let's see what you've got," Yuki smirked daringly.

"Okay, but you're gonna have to try better than that, if you want to join our team!" Leo said, as Luna drew her next card. Compared to her brother, she already knew she had to keep her guard up. Yuki was, no doubt, carrying a Darklord deck, which included high leveled monsters that could do some real damage. Even hers and her brother's synchro monsters may not stand a chance, if they weren't careful.

"I summon out Dreamsprite," Luna declared as a blue fairy with red wings and long red hair appeared on the field. "...then I'll switch my Bird of Roses to attack mode. He attacks your Armageddon Knight!" Luna declared as Bird of Roses swooped down and hooked its feet onto Armageddon Knight, bursting it from the field and leaving Yuki with 3600 life points remaining.

"Way da go! We're totally gonna win this duel!" Leo cried out joyfully.

"Don't get too cocky. I think Yuki carries a Darklord deck."

_"You're kidding, right?"_ Leo responded with a slight panic written on his face. He knew about the power of the Darklord Monsters. Yuki smiled in response. "_Oh man._ Thanks for the warning, Sis."

"Anyways, I place one card face-down and that ends my turn," Luna finished.

"My turn!" Leo declared, drawing his next card. His Morphtronic Clocken's timer changed to 0:02. "I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode!" A purple robot with arms and legs, showing some sort of number at the front. "Due to its effect, my Morphtronic monsters gain an extra 800 attack!" Morphtronic Radion now had 1800 attack and Morphtronic Clocken had 1400 attack. "I also change this monster to attack mode!" Morphtronic Clocken changed to attack mode. "And, in case you didn't know, my Clocken gains 500 attack points for each Morph Counter on it, which is two!" Morphtronic Clocken now held 2400 attack points. "Clocken attacks you directly!"

"Which is why I sending this to the graveyard," Yuki smirked, showing a Kuriboh in her hand, which she discarded to the graveyard.

"_Aw man!_ Well, my Morphtonic Radion can still take a hit!" Leo smirked, pumping his arm as Morphtronic Radion ran to Yuki and attacked her directly, leaving her with 1800 life points remaining. "I'll lay one more card face-down before ending this!"

"Great!" Yuki smirked, drawing her next card. "I first play Foolish Burial by sending one of my monsters to the grave." She sent one of her monsters to the graveyard. "Then, I'll activate my trap card Call of the Haunted to bring out Darklord Superbia!" A black fairy creature with red wings and no head appeared on the field. "Using its effect, I'm allowed to special summon one fairy-type monster from my graveyard and I choose Athena!" A tall woman in white appeared on the field with white hair and carrying a white shield and sword.

_"Okay, not good!"_ Leo responded with eyes bulged out of his eye sockets.

"Oh, and I'm not even done yet. I haven't normal summoned a monster yet," Yuki said confidently, summoning Honest onto the field, who stood out bold and brave with great wings. "And Athena's effect activates." Athena drew her sword and shot it in the air as bright light hit both Luna and Leo at the same time, bringing Luna's life points down to 2700 and Leo's life points down to 3400. "Now, for the attack. Superbia attacks Clocken." Darklord Supbia shot a dark blast, from the top where there was no head shown, at Morphtronic Clocken and burst it from the field, leaving Leo with 2900 life points remaining. "My Athena then attacks Bird of Roses!" Athena took out its sword and flew at Bird of Roses, cutting it in two.

"I activate the effect of Bird of Roses!" Luna declared, searching through her deck. "I special summon Spore and Nettles!" A light blue puffball and a small monster that was made of nettles appeared on the field in defense mode.

"Very well then, I will have Honest attack Dreamsprite," Yuki declared as Honest conjured up a ball of light between his hands, then shot a beam of light at Dreamsprite when...

"I activate my trap card Block Lock! I change the attack to my Radion!" Leo activated as the Lego blocks were set up on the field as a maze and the beam of light made its way to Morphtronic Radion, who punched it and the blast was sent to Yuki. She was left with 1100 life points remaining. "How'd you like that!?"

"That was really good. I'll play Pot of Greed," Yuki said, drawing two extra cards from her deck. "I'll set one card, then use Honest's ability to return him to my hand, then end my turn." Honest disappeared from the field and the card was returned to Yuki's hand.

_"Whoa. I know you two have a thing for turning a whole duel around, but dang, she puts it on steroids,"_ Yusei said as Yugi smirked in response.

_"As they say, like father like daughter,"_ Jaden slightly teased pointing his eyes toward Yugi.

_"Actually, Yuki reminds me of Yami when she dueled, the way he would always look down on his opponents with such confidence as if he's not trying to win, that it just comes to them. Yuki has a sense of fun, but she holds more pride and confidence during all of her duels."_

Yusei looked out on the field with two risen eyebrows. From what he did remember about Yami, he did hold more pride and pressure to the duel, compared to Yugi, who showed more sense of a sense fun. Yuki still showed a sense of fun, but also held a certain pride and pressure during a duel. _She had never met Yami in her life!_

_"Weird,"_ Yusei muttered. _"Yuki's not even related to him."_

_"I know,"_ Yugi agreed, though showed a small smile on his face.

A red Duel Runner pulled up next to Yusei's place, the driver removing her helmet to reveal a red-headed female behind it. She looked out and noticed the duel commencing between the twins and a black-haired woman in a purple Duel Runner jumpsuit. She then looked at Yusei's direction, noticing two more strangers, one of them caught her eye the most. Her jaw dropped before Yusei put his finger to his lips, giving a wink before pointing to the twins. The red-headed woman nodded, then walked to the sidewalk next to the porch.

"Hey Akiza," Yusei greeted.

"What's going on?" Akiza asked.

"Hey Akiza! We're dueling against our new partner for the GTWTT!" Leo greeted with a huge grin on his face. He didn't catch the two strangers with Yusei.

_"Partner?"_

"My name is Yuki. I heard these two needed someone, who could drive a Duel Runner, to join their team, so I decided to volunteer to be their partner," Yuki introduced herself. "So, what's your name?"

"Akiza and that's really nice of you!" Akiza replied as Yuki grinned in response. Akiza walked to Yusei and leaned toward him.

_"Am I imagining things or is that the King of Games with you?"_ Akiza whispered as Yusei shrugged.

_"That's his daughter over there, that's why I'm wanting to keep him hidden for a while. Leo is going to freak,"_ Yusei smirked.

_"Shut up."_

"Daddy, I wanna watch Sissy duel!" Solem whined, his thumb his his mouth while he spoke.

"You can watch your sister duel, but keep your thumb out of your mouth son," Yugi replied, gently pulling his son's thumb out of his mouth before Solem came running toward the sidelines to watch his sister duel.

"My turn," Luna declared, drawing her next card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Glowing swords appeared all around Luna's and Leo's field. "Then, I summon Jerry Beans Man!" A giant green bean with a little sword and shield appeared on the field. "Now, I tune Nettles with Jerry Beans Man and Dreamsprite!" Nettles shot tiny nettles, engulfed Jerry Beans Man and Dreamsprite before they were all shot in the light. "I synchro summon my Ancient Fairy Dragon!" A giant colorful dragon appeared on Luna's field, which gave Yuki a lot of excitement.

"Wow! That is one neat looking dragon!" Yuki complimented.

"There's more! I use Fairy Dragon's effect by special summoning Regulus from my hand!" Luna declared as a giant lion with a unicorn horn on its forehead appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

"Now, it's my turn to get my monster out!" Leo smirked, drawing his next card. "First, I activate Junk Box and bring back Morphtronic Clocken from my graveyard!" a box of junk appeared and Morphtronic Clocken emerged from the box and back to Leo's field. "And this is where the real fun happens, because I use my sister's Spore to tune in with Clocken and Radion to bring out my Power Tool Dragon!" Spore began shooting light spores at Morphtronic Clocken and Morphtronic Radion, all of them beaming into the light and came out as a yellow machine dragon with a blue scooper on its right hand and a green drill on its left. "What do ya think? And that's not all! I can use its effect to add one random equip spell card from my deck to my hand!" Leo searched through his deck and pulled out the equip card he needed. "PERFECT! I equip my Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D!" a green drill and a red saw began appearing on Power Tool Dragon and its attack rose to 3300. "Let's see how you like this! My Power Tool attacks your Athena!" Power Tool Dragon turned on its drill and saw and sliced Athena in half, leaving Yuki with 400 life points remaining. "ALRIGHT! I end from here!"

_"YUKI! YUKI!"_ Solem cheered, clapping his hands, then putting his thumb in his mouth.

"Aw, he's so cute," Luna cooed.

"Solem, get your thumb out of your mouth," Yuki smirked as Solem took his thumb out of his mouth and put his hands behind his back, looking up with such innocent eyes.

"You know, he kinda looks like Yugi, the hair, the eyes," Leo said.

"Huh, he does look like the King of Games... weird," Luna realized as Yuki chuckled, noticing that Yusei, Jaden, Yugi and Akiza were chuckling too. Solem just blushed shyly.

"Anyways, it's my turn," Yuki declared, drawing her next card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your equip spell card!" Double Tool C&D burst from the field, making the drill and saw on Power Tool Dragon disappear. "Now, I activate my face-down Celestial Transformation to special summon Honest!" Honest returned back to the field. "I sacrifice Honest to summon out one of my most powerful monsters!"

"Uh oh!" Leo reacted, looking all panicked.

"I bring out Darklord Desire!" Yuki declared as a fairy in black armor with golden designs appeared on the field with brilliant red wings. It was summoned in defense mode. "I place Surperbia in defense and that will be all."

Luna drew her next card, then peered at her hand. She declared, "I activate Fairy Breath and select Regulus to gain an extra 3000 attack!" Regulus' attack rose to 4700, given to by Ancient Fairy Dragon's sparkling smoke. "He attacks your Darklord Desire!" Regulus pounced onto Darklord Desire and burst it from the field. "That will be all."

"My turn!" Leo smirked, drawing his next card. "I place one card face-down and end."

"Okay then!" Yuki said, drawing her next card. "I play Advance Draw by tributing Surperbia to draw two cards." Darklord Superbia burst from the field and Yuki drew two cards from her deck to her hand. "I use the effect of Dark Armed Dragon to special summon it to the field!" A huge dragon with hard steel black armor all around it appeared on the field. "I use the effect of Dark Armed Dragon by banishing one dark monster to destroy one of your own monsters and I choose Power Tool Dragon!"

_"Oh no!"_ Leo responded, watching his Power Tool Dragon burst from the field.

"I lay one card face-down and that ends it."

Luna drew her next card, knowing this was the last turn for Swords of Revealing Light to protect her and her brother before Yuki is allowed to attack them both. She looked through her hand and began her next move.

"I change my Regulus in defense, then equip my Fairy Dragon with United we Stand!" Luna declared as her Ancient Fairy Dragon began glowing and its attack points rose to 3700 attack and 4600 defense. "She attacks your Dark Armed Dragon!"

"Which is a good thing I have Spellbinding Circle on hand," Yuki smirked, activating her trap card and enclosing Ancient Fairy Dragon in a glowing star inside a huge circle.

"I guess I end then," Luna responded as Swords of Revealing Light burst from the field.

"My turn!" Leo declared, drawing his next card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Power Tool!" Power Tool Dragon appeared back on the field. "Then, I summon Morphtronic Lantron!" a Blue robot with a huge lantern light on its chest appeared on the field. "I tune it with my Power Tool Dragon to bring you my strongest monster, Life Stream Dragon!" A yellow dragon appeared with light tanned wings. "Due to its effect, I can raise my sister's life points to 2000!" Life Steam Dragon began to glow and Luna's life points rose to 2000. "Its attack points are also higher than your dragon's so..." Life Steam Dragon shot a blast of energy from its mouth at Dark Armed Dragon, leaving Yuki with only 300 life points remaining. "I end and you better believe you're finished next turn!"

"That's not true!" Solem shouted. "The duel isn't decided until someone's life points is zero and Sissy always has low life points when she wins!"

Yuki drew her next card, then declared, "I summon Phantom of Chaos to the field!" A dark mist appeared on the field. "Using its effect, I will choose Dark Armed Dragon for Phantom of Chaos to copy its effects and attack from." Phantom of Chaos shaped itself to look like a black misty version of Dark Armed Dragon, holding the same attack points. "I use its effect by banishing one dark monster from my graveyard to take out Life Steam Dragon!"

_"Not again!"_ Leo cried out, watching his Life Steam Dragon burst from the field.

"I'll also use it again on Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon," Yuki smirked as Luna gasped, watching her Ancient Fairy Dragon burst from the field. "Now, Phantom of Chaos attacks Regulus!" Dark Armored Dragon shot a dark blast of fire at Regulus, bursting it from the field. "I end!"

"Alright, I give! I don't have any other strong monsters!" Leo said, putting his hand on his duel disk.

"Me neither," Luna agreed, also putting her hand on her duel disk. "You're really good, Yuki. We'd have to be crazy to not let you on our team!"

"I know! It's like first we think we have you, then you surprise us with your really cool super awesome monsters!"

"Thanks. It was alot of fun and I needed some excuse to get my dad and Jaden to have Yusei on their team," Yuki stated, looking back and shooting a smirk at her father, who quietly facepalmed. Leo and Luna were blinking in confusion.

"Sure, why not?" Yugi responded, rolling his eyes, before pointing his eyes at Yusei. "You want to?"

"I'll need to get myself a ride, but sure. My two friends are taken and now, Luna and Leo are taken," Yusei agreed.

"Wait, who are you talking to, _Yuuuuuuuuuuuahhhhh_," Leo asked, looking behind him, then finally spotted Yugi behind the door and his jaw immediately dropped. He looked back, seeing Solem in Yuki's arms, then noticing the connection. "Is your father..."

"Yep. That's my daddy!" Yuki responded.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me you were the daughter of the greatest legendary duelist of all times! I would've let you join in a heartbeat! _Dang!_ No wonder you're good," Leo cried out frantically.

"How did you get here?" Luna asked, her eyes widening.

"That's actually what I was about to ask," Akiza said.

"After the Paradox incident, going to college, I had been wanting to... rejoin the _gang_ back," Yugi admitted, getting out a photo from his wallet and showing it to Akiza and the twins. It was an old photo of Yugi, Yusei and Jaden from after they defeated Paradox.

"When did this get taken? Was it when you traveled back in time, Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Yep. I didn't think they'd come looking for me, though I suppose the whole day we spent must've sunk into their memories deeper than I thought," Yusei replied.

"How long did you stay in that timeline?" Akiza asked curiously. She had originally thought that Yusei would've stayed at Yugi's timeline to defeat Paradox and get out, which would've taken at least 30 minutes.

"I'm not exactly sure. It was very early in the morning when I got there and I went back when it was passed sunset. I guess the whole day."

"Well, that explains. I'd be staying all day too, if I was hanging around with the King of Games!" Leo smirked, pumping his arm. Yusei smiled in response. "And did you say that you're teaming up with him?"

"And Jaden. Anyways, who's this lovely young lady?" Yugi asked.

"This is my fiancée, Akiza," Yusei introduced, letting Yugi shake Akiza's hand.

"Ah, nice to meet you. Are you entering?" Yugi asked.

"Yes actually. That's why I came here. I was going to tell Yusei that I finally bought the ride and offer him to join in, since there's still a spot leftover. Though, he's already got a team and I'm not sure if his junk deck would work well with a Crystal Beast deck or not anyways," Akiza replied.

"Did you say Crystal Beasts? You wouldn't happen to be joining with Jesse Anderson, would you?" Jaden asked.

_"You know him?"_

"He's my best friend! Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him in ages. How'd you know him?"

"He my boss."

"You're a doctor? Awesome!"

"Say, look who's finally home!" Yugi smirked, noticing an older woman riding on a motor scooter, parking it by Yusei's place. She had long brown hair in a ponytail, sweat under her bangs, blue eyes and a rather large belly that indicated she was pregnant. She was wearing a long frilly shirt and a long brown skirt.

"Yugi Moto, what in this world are you gonna do when you finally get yourself killed and make me a widow of three kids!" Tea shouted anxiously at Yugi.

"I'm not going to _get myself killed_, Tea. This kind of stuff happens all the time and I didn't expect our riders to be hiding some stolen goods in the back," Yugi explained as Tea sighed, facepalming herself. "Listen, you're tired. How about you go rest inside and rest yourself." Yugi guided his wife inside Yusei's place.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"It's a _long_ story," Yusei responded.

"Hey, you hungry! I'll get you some of this delicious Oshiruko Noodles!" Jaden offered with a huge grin on his face.

"Huh? Sure. Sure. I'll take some," Tea replied, feeling anxiously tired.

_"Jack is going to roast him alive,"_ Leo said with his eyes bulged wide open.

"Say... Mr. Moto... sir... what's wrong with your foot?" Luna asked politely.

"It's not my foot. I have arthritis on my knee," Yugi explained.

_"This early?"_

"I guess that's what happens when you go through so much like Jaden and I. These bones finally decided to give in."

"I'm sorry. Are you going to be able to duel like that?" Leo asked.

"Well, of course! It's going to take more than a few stiff joints to keep me from dueling. Besides, I'm going to have to do alot of work, after a few more months."

"I wish you luck. It's going to be neat to duel against you. In fact, we should get started setting up our decks," Leo mentioned, facing Yuki and Luna.

"Sure thing. Here..." Yuki replied, sitting on the floor cross-legged and got her duel monsters cards out.

_"Yugi,"_ Tea called Yugi quietly as he turned his head. "I know I seem like a worry wort, but I can't help it. You're always going into dangerous places and sometimes I don't know where you are. I know this kind of thing happens to you all the time, but-"

"I know," Yugi said, sitting next to Tea on the couch and leaning toward her with one arm around her back. "The fact your pregnant probably is making you more anxious than usual. I'm always fine and I've faced worse situations."

"I know... I just always worry for you," Tea said, showing a small smile, wrinkles showing on the corners of her cheeks and mouth.

_"You're so beautiful."_

"Not as much as some of the younger ones or movie stars that get face lifts," Tea smirked.

"I'd bet my money you'd surpass them."

Tea chuckled as Yugi kissed her neck and began nibbling her ear. Leo tried his best to not make a face, but it felt extremely _weird_ for him to see two old people being _romantic_ to each other. At least with Yusei and Akiza they were at the age of dating, but Yugi and Tea were 48/49 with wrinkles and gray areas on their hair. It took every ounce of his strength to finally ignore it.


	6. Team Repay Formation

**Next chapter! This next duel is going to be a little more interesting and you'll see why. We still need to gather more teamups and this one, I think, will be a surprising and interesting teamup. Review please!**

Crow and Tetsu were having a lunch break, being off duty for the rest of the hour. They all ate at an old burger joint that had been around for over 20 years, Burger World. While it had changed many of its features, including adding a drive through, it was still pretty much the same place. The two officers ordered themselves a a burger, fries and a drink. It was the cheapest and most convenient place to order a quick meal before continuing on their duty.

While Crow once had rough encounters with Tetsu Trudge, when he used to live at the Satellite, he had begun coming to know the Sector Security Officer. He was actually not a bad guy, when he wasn't _the enemy_. Him and Crow had become good friends, since Crow became a Sector Security Officer, and had a couple of good conversations here and there.

Currently, Tetsu was talking to Crow about how he knew Yugi and the details of the incident of how he tried to take advantage of him in High School, getting challenged to a Shadow Game by his "second personality" or something along those lines, then became brainwashed by an evil sorcerer to do his dirty work before being taken to the Shadow Realm. He did get out of the Shadow Realm, but then saw that Jaden was close to death. He had been trying to avoid Yugi ever since, realizing he took his revenge way too far and never meaning to kill anyone.

"I never really expected to see him again," Tetsu said, taking a bite of his french fry. "I suppose karma has a way of coming back for me."

"I'm sure Yugi forgives ya. He seems like a really nice guy, especially from what Yusei told me about him when they teamed up against Paradox," Crow assured.

"I'm not surprised they became best buddies. Yusei reminded me so much of Yugi. He was one of the last people I would ever expect to ever beat me to submission, and yet was able to stand up to me despite my great power; yet I could never figure out how he did it. Yugi... he put that on _steroids_. I seriously don't know how he could've stood up to me, even if it wasn't technically _him_. At least Yusei is close to my height and always rides on his Duel Runner. During the time, Yugi's head came to my chest."

"_Dang!_ To think Yugi could take on men twice his size. He must be like the male version of Hit Girl."

Tetsu chuckled, replying, "well, I wouldn't go _that_ far."

"Also, didn't you say that one of the two guys, you beat to a pulp to barter money from Yugi, was a _Joey Wheeler_?"

"Yeah. I believe he became one of the Duel Monsters champions, right?"

"He's also Yugi's_ best mate_ like how I am to Yusei. In fact, Joey Wheeler said himself that _Yugi_ was the one that taught him Duel Monsters and encouraged him to make it so far as Battle City! This is the same guy you _claimed_ always bullied Yugi on a regular basis!?"

"Same guy. I don't know how they became best buddies in less than a few months. Joey was nothing, but a big time loser with a blow hard drunk for a father. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up working at some Host Club for a living."

"Actually, I work as a an Engineer Technician at Kaiba Corporation, or do you not watch interviews anymore since getting out of that freakin' hospital?" Tetsu heard a familiar voice reply, which made him jump out of his skin.

An elderly man came rolling to the table where the two men sat. He had short messy blond hair and hard blue eyes, riding on a wheel chair, and wearing a light tanned jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans. Crow stared in shock of seeing Joey Wheeler in the flesh for the first time. A whole day and he was already meeting two of the greatest legendary duelists.

"Are you Joey Wheeler?" Crow asked excitedly. "This is so awesome! I've met TWO legendary duelists today!"

"I heard. How's my pal Yugi doing?"

"He and his friend Jaden almost got themselves killed from a car wreck. Other than that, they seem to be doing fine."

"Eh, Yuge's been though worse. I haven't seen him in years, so it'll be exciting to see him again. My wife is already joining the new tournament coming out."

"You mean Mai?"

"That's my girl!"

"So, how'd you end up in a wheelchair?" Trudge asked with a slick smirk.

"Guess you really _don't_ pay attention to the News. I got into a serious accident by that ghost duelist, who was speeding on his Duel Runner like he was racing a marathon!" Joey replied, slightly irritated.

"I heard. Man, that must've been horrible and you lost your job, because of that," Crow said with empathy in his eyes.

"Not to mention I'll never turbo duel again."

"If you get a partner for the Grand Three-Way Turbo Tournament, you'll be able to. It won't be the same, but it'll be _something_."

"Hm... maybe. I haven't found a partner yet and I doubt if _anyone_ wants to take a man without a pair of legs in a wheelchair."

"Why not? You're a legend! We can let you join our team."

_"We can?"_ Tetsu asked with widened eyes, hoping this wasn't true.

"Of course! After all, he needs a team to join that will _let_ him join. He's also been trained by the King of Games himself and will give us a bigger chance of winning. _Not to mention you kinda owe him,_" Crow replied, winking at Tetsu at the end of the last sentence.

"Well, I-"

"I don't know, it's going to take a little more than that to makeup for using Tristan and I as bait. How about a little duel? Winner gets to decide on if I join you two or not," Joey smirked.

"I still have thirty minutes of my lunch break. Meet me over there," Tetsu replied, pointing his thumb to a wide area beside the restaurant.

Tetsu and Crow walked to the wide area beside Burger World, waiting for Joey to arrive. He came with a young girl with curly blond hair and violet eyes. She wore a long black skirt, high heels, a white collared top with buttons lined vertically on the front, clean polished nails, a french braid, pink lipstick, and light brown eye shadow. She gave Joey a duel disk made for wheelchairs.

"Thank you, Tiana," Joey thanked as Tiana smiled and gave a nod.

"Good luck, Dad," Tiana replied.

Joey and Tetsu looked directly at the bottom of their decks to decide who would play first. Joey was the first to go. He and Tetsu drew five cards, then he drew his first card.

"This one's for the keeping!" Joey smirked, drawing his next card. "I place this card face-down in defense mode, then set two cards face-down! You're up!"

"Good!" Tetsu smirked, drawing his next card. "I summon Search Striker in attack mode!" Search Striker appeared on the field boldly in attack mode. "He attacks your face-down card!" Search Striker aimed its two arm guns at Joey's face-down card to shoot until...

"Heh, you activated my trap, Kunai with Chain!" Joey revealed as an anchor was thrown at Tetsu's Search Striker, its chains wrapped around it and hooking it to the ground and forcing it into defense mode. "Looks like your monster's going to defense mode!"

"Fine, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Okay, give me something!" Joey said, drawing his next card. A smirk then widened on his face. "I summon Little-Winguard in attack mode!" A small blue knight with a cape, sword and shield appeared on the field. "He also attacks your Search Striker!" Little-Winguard ran to Search Striker, then stabbed it in the chest before it burst from the field. "I end my turn from there!"

Tetsu growled, then cried out, "I'll make you pay for that!" He drew his next card. "I summon Stygian Street Patrol!" Stygian Street Patrol appeared on the field on its motorcycle, though seemingly ready to strike. "He destroys your Little-Winguard!"

"I activate Little-Winguard's effect to change it into defense mode!" Joey smirked as Little-Winguard instantly changed to defense, putting up its shield, then Stygian Street Patrol ran right into the shield, spun around, and returned back to Tetsu's field. Tetsu's life points dropped to 3800.

"Ugh, I'm such an _idiot_! I forgot about that little midget soldier's effect!"

"Always underestimating the weak. Isn't that what got you in trouble the last we met?" Joey asked rhetorically, slightly mocking Tetsu, who shot a glare in response. "Don't worry. I was like that once too. I underestimated the weak, but I've learned that sometimes even the weakest links have a few surprises up their sleeves. Take my daughter Tiana for instance. She seems like a common everyday yuppy, but she's a third degree black belt."

"Seriously?" Crow asked, staring wide-eyed at the young blond girl, who just blushed bashfully, showing a meek smile. _"Wow."_

"I didn't even think you'd even _have_ a yuppy for a daughter!" Tetsu glared.

"You also _assumed_ that I was working at some Host Club, but I guess we can't always be right, and speaking of _underestimating people_, you also have a thing for stereotyping. Just because I grew up in a bad neighborhood doesn't mean I'm gonna blend in with the bad crowd. I already gave up that live a long time ago!" Joey replied seriously. "Anyways, are you done?"

_"Unfortunately."_

"Good," Joey replied, drawing his next card. "I summon Protector of the Throne!" A young girl in a long blue dress appeared on the field, sitting on a golden throne.

"You're nuts! I'm just going to destroy her on my turn!"

"Wrong _again_, because I'm using her as tribute," Joey smirked as Trudge's eyes widened.

"But... you've already summoned a monster and there's no monster I can't think of for you to use as a fusion or synchro summon!"

"Wait... Tetsu, I think you're in trouble!" Crow cried out with widened eyes.

"Too late! I flip summon Parasite Paracide!" Joey smirked as his face-down card revealed itself as a large green bug with tentacles. "I tribute Protector of the Throne to activate my Parasite's effect!" Parasite Paracide jumped right into Tetsu's duel disk as Joey removed his bug card from his duel disk, then walked up and gave it to Tetsu. He shot a glare at Joey, placing it in his deck face-up, then shuffling it. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Tetsu drew a card, then declared, "I play Reinforcement of the Army to add my Jutte Fighter, which I summon from my hand!" A rather small man with a jet pack on its back and a kung fu outfit. "I tune in my Jutte Fighter with my Stygian!" Jutte Fighter turned on its jet pack and glowing rings appeared, surrounding Jutte Fighter and Stygian Street Patrol. "I synchro summon Goyo Guardian!" A mighty warrior, holding a rope that was connected to a night stick, with combat boots, a black kimono and pants, and makeup on its face appeared on the field. "And this uses its effect to take your Little-Winguard!" Goyo Guardian swung its rope above him, then whipped it around Little-Winguard, forcing it on Tetsu's field. "He also attacks you directly!" Little-Winguard struggled, but was forced to attack Joey directly with its sword, leaving him with 2600 life points. "Still think you're winning now? I end my turn!"

"Actually, I'm three steps ahead of you!" Joey stated, drawing his next card. "I knew you would try using a synchro summon like everyone is doing these days and I _knew_ you'd take out my Little-Winguard, if not control him. That's why I activate my two face-down cards!" Joey smirked as his two face-down cards activated. The first one was Foolish Burial. Joey searched through his deck and placed Red-Eyes Black Dragon into the graveyard. The next face-down card was Monster Reborn.

_"Oh no,"_ Crow responded with widened eyes. He looked at Trudge. "He's going to summon..."

"I know that!" Tetsu snapped as Joey instantly summoned Red-Eyes Black Dragon onto the field, who roared mightily. "And there's nothing to worry about. Red-Eyes only has 2400 attack points!"

"Wrong _again_!" Joey smirked, showing his three cards, Pot of Greed, Polymerization and Meteor Dragon.

_"Yeah... you're Guardian is dead,"_ Crow spouted with widened eyes, which matched Tetsu's.

"Seems your partner's smart," Joey smirked, then played Polymerization, fusing Meteor Dragon with Red-Eyes Black Dragon. They fused together in the light and appeared as Meteor B. Dragon, which was a mighty purple dragon that showed lava under the cracks of its skin. It stood up with such strength and might that created chills down Tetsu's spine.

"I never thought I'd actually come face to face with Meteor B. Dragon! This is every duelist's dream come true! _Please pinch me now!_" Crow cried out joyfully.

"I also draw two cards, due to the effects of Pot of Greed," Joey mentioned, drawing two cards from his deck to his hand. "I place a card face-down, then my Meteor B attacks your Guardian!" Meteor B. Dragon took a huge gulp of breath and shot a blast of lava from its mouth at Goyo Guardian, burning it to ashes and leaving Tetsu with 3100 life points remaining.

Tetsu knew he had to find a way to destroy that dragon. Goyo Guardian was the strongest monster he had in his deck and, unless he found a way to destroy that dragon, there was no way he was going to win this duel. Things couldn't get worse until Tetsu drew his next card, which happened to be Parasite Paracide. His eyes widened, then summoned it to the field in defense mode as the tentacles from the bug dug inside Little-Winguard, also showing out of the armor of the little warrior and becoming an insect-type due to the card's effect. Tetsu also watched his life points drop down to 2100.

"Hate to be in your shoes, because you just drew my card! I remember when Weevil tricked me with that thing! I thought it'd be a neat effect to play against my opponents. You'd be surprise what rare cards you can obtain in Battle City. This one was just given to me personally," Joey smirked as Tetsu shot a glare at him.

"This isn't over, Wheeler! It isn't until one of our life points reach zero or cards run out!" Tetsu shouted.

"You know what? You're right. It's a motto Yugi always tells me whenever we duel. Where'd you get yours from?"

"... Yusei," Tetsu replied, looking at his hand. "I play Assault Dog in defense mode." Assault Dog appeared on the field in a defense position before the tentacles from Parasite Paracide sunk into it and exited out of the dog's mouth, ears and eyes. "Then, I'll lay a card face-down. I end."

"My turn!" Joey smirked, drawing his next card. "I summon Axe Raider in attack mode!" A mighty warrior in golden armor appeared boldly on the field. "Then, I play Giant Trunade!" A huge green vortex with a face most would expect from a horror movie appeared on the field and both Joey's and Tetsu's spell and trap cards returned to the duelists' hands. "Now, Axe Raider attacks my Parasite!" Axe Raider ran up to Parasite Paracide, swinging its ax across it, then bursting from the field. "Now, Meateor B. Dragon attacks Winguard!" Meteor B. Dragon took a huge gulp of breath and blasted molten lava from its mouth at Little-Winguard, bursting it from the field. "I place one card face-down and end!"

"My turn!" Tetsu declared, drawing his next card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Glowing swords came down from the sky, protecting his monsters. "Then, I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Okay deck, give me something," Joey said, drawing his next card. "I sacrifice Axe Raider to bring out my Jinzo!" Jinzo appeared on the field, effecting the field. He noticed Tetsu's face-down card was still on the field, meaning it was a Spell Card. "I end!"

"Then, it's my turn!" Tetsu declared, drawing his next card. "I play Pot of Greed!" He drew two cards, then a smirk appeared on his face. "I finally got it! I tribute three monsters from my hand to summon out my Montage Dragon!" He showed the three monsters: Gate Blocker 2, Assault Dog and Gate Blocker, including Montage Dragon. A giant purple two-headed dragon appeared on the field with 4200 attack, due to its effect.

_"Oh no!"_ Joey responded with a panicked face, which made Tiana giggle.

"It's time for you to say goodbye to your stupid Meteor B. Dragon!" Tetsu smirked victoriously as the twin purple dragons took a huge gulp of air and shot a blast from their mouths at Meteor B. Dragon, bringing Joey's life points down to 1900.

"Nice going! This is huge! You just destroyed Meteor B. Dragon! AWESOME!" Crow cried out in gleam.

"He's right. I have to say, I'm very impressed. Duelists these days are using synchro monsters WAY too much. I hardly meet duelists that use other methods, besides synchro summoning, to bring out powerful monsters," Joey complimented. A smirk appeared across his lips. "As you can see, I never bothered buying _any_ synchro monsters. It's much more exciting to summon powerful monsters that are the normal or effect types, like back in the days."

"Oh yeah! It's so huge right now, you're the first person I know that hasn't used a synchro monster these days. Even the king of games himself has a synchro monster!" Tetsu agreed.

"Who needs synchros? Yugi, me, and money bags were at the top, before your buddy over there came out of his Ma, and we _always_ defeated our opponents using normal or effect monsters!" Joey bragged, pointing to Crow.

"You know, you'd be a great member to have on our team. I mean you already summoned two powerful monsters without using a synchro summon! That's awesome!" Crow said.

"That's because we _old timers_ know how to duel. If ya know how to duel, you don't need to use synchro monsters!" Joey smirked, drawing his next card. "And using the old fashion way of dueling is how I'm gonna defeat _you_!" Tetsu's eyes widened as Joey showed a grin in response. "First, I reveal my face-down card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!" The swords burst from the field, much to Tetsu's dismay. "Then, I summon Time Wizard to the field!" A huge red clock with a cape and wand appeared on the field. _"Time Roulette go!"_ The arrow on the wand began spinning and spinning, then it slowly stopped on the red area. _"Aw right!"_ Time began moving on Tetsu's monsters until Assault Dog and Montage Dragon were nothing but dust. "And now, Jinzo attacks you directly and ends this game!" Jinzo conjured up a huge ball of electrical dark energy and blasted it at Tetsu directly, leaving him with 0 life points remaining.

"That was amazing! I still wish you could join with us," Crow said.

"Who says I wasn't? I mean... yeah, I was mad at Tetsu for using Tristan and I as his punching bags to get to Yugi, including trying to kill Yugi about 20 years ago, but I'd be mad too, if someone gave me a horrible penalty game like that and, if it wasn't for him, Yugi and I wouldn't be friends," Joey said as Tetsu rose two eyebrows.

"Wait, how was it _my_ doing that you and Yugi became friends?" Tetsu asked confused.

"When you beat up Tristan and I those years ago, Yugi defended for us and called us his _friends_. It kinda got me to thinking a few things. Despite everything I did to Yugi, he was still willing to protect us... the bullies that always gave him a hard time... that always beat him on a daily basis. During the time, I never would've done that myself and I started looking over at my life and I decided to do something nice for Yugi this one time. For the first time, I started liking myself a little bit and we've become close ever since. You see, if you hadn't have taken advantage of Yugi and used us like that, Tristan and I would still be bullying Yugi to this day... well throughout his High School life, but yeah," Joey explained as Tetsu rubbed the back of his neck, looking from the corner of his eyes. Joey took a hold of his daughter's hand. "I wouldn't have known Duel Monsters and I wouldn't have met Mai and have the most beautiful daughter in the world. I owe it to you to accept your apology and enter into the tournament with ya!"

"ALRIGHT!" Crow shouted triumphantly, pumping his fist, then the three put their hands together. "We'll need a team name. I was thinking Team Repay, because we all have something we regret and want to repay for. Even for me, I've done some things I'm not very proud of, which is how I became a Sector Security Officer. I want to make things right by making sure nobody ever takes advantage of anyone or tries to gain anything by taking lives."

"I like it. Team Repay," Tetsu thought, rubbing his chin.

"Neh, I'll bite," Joey shrugged.

"Though, Dad has to sit in the sidecar. He won't be able to hang on very well with only half a pair of legs," Tiana suggested, the two men now noticing the slight Western Accent in her speech.

"I can do that!" Crow promised as Tiana showed a smirk and a simple nod.


	7. Signup

**Here's the next chapter. To my surprise, Team Repay seems to be everyone's favorite team, I guess because of the backstories and buildup. Luckily, this team will be on the top 8 winning teams, because this team is one of my favorites too. Not my favorite team up of this story, but it's very close to the top. Review please!**

Jack Atlas was returning from Nagoya to enter the Grand Three-Way Turbo Tournament with Seto and Chazz. All three of them were sitting inside the limo to get to the Fortune Arena, made by Rex Goodwin who often used this arena to set up tournaments. Though, due to his death, Director Lazar took over in charge of that dome and allowed this tournament to commence, being hosted by Qiaolian Cao of Shanghai, China.

Despite Seto being 48, he looked very young for his age. Sure, he dyed his hair to get rid of some of the gray in his hair, but he hardly showed any wrinkles, despite never getting a facelift in his life. Chazz, on the other hand, was beginning to show some wrinkles around his eyes, though they were hard to spot unless someone looked really close.

Chazz wore a black suit and pants with a red tie, being that he now took over the Princeton Industries, after his brothers were voted off by their employees. Chazz returned to the company and was instantly voted back in, after the top employees of the company looked through his transcript. Right now, his wife Blair was working in his place until he returned from the Grand Three-Way Turbo Tournament.

It had taken Seto and Chazz quite a while to find someone worthy of teaming up with them, who was a turbo duelist. They normally wouldn't participate in tournaments like these, but their rivals were entering and that was a good enough reason for them to join as well. They came in contact with Jack Atlas and his deck type seemed to be something that would work well with Chazz's Ojama and Seto's power deck.

Jack knew that, for Yusei, he was going to find really strong duelists to team up with, if he stood a chance against the combination of two veteran champs and the Duelist King. The best part was that he would get to duel against the King of Games, being that Seto had mentioned Yugi Moto participating. Now, that Jack thought about it, he never heard anything about Yugi Moto and Officer Trudge claimed he was probably _dead_. Seto did clarify that Yugi _always_ travels everywhere to the point where one would think he was _dead_ until he arrives at the city someone may find him at. He claimed that it was _a good thing_ that Yugi had Jaden married, so Seto could keep track of where Yugi goes, but _that_ sometimes isn't enough.

One thing was for sure, the trio were very sure to meet their rivals at the registry outside of the Fortune Arena. They could see a huge line of people waiting to be registered. _Who knew how many people were signing up?_ The outside of the Fortune Arena was crowded with duelists from Neo Domino and all over Japan.

"Didn't think we'd get _this_ many people," Chazz scoffed.

"What do you expect? That's why I had Battle City reach over fifteen city blocks," Seto smirked, then the limo driver opened the door for him and the other two.

"You'd think they'd have online registries," Chazz slightly complained.

"Whatever. As long as we gain the title and win the crown," Jack thought with folded arms.

"_If._ I'm not planning on getting cocky after over hundreds of losses by Yugi, _especially_ after losing to my little brother twenty years ago," Seto replied as Jack rose two eyebrows.

Jack decided to brush what Seto mentioned off and try to find Yusei in the midst of this huge crowd. It almost seemed _impossible_ to spot _anyone_ he knew. Seto and Chazz were looking for their rivals as well.

"HI KAIBA!" A hyperactive female screamed joyfully, using her two fingers to give a loud whistle, then waved her hands, while jumping up and down.

_"Hi Yuki,"_ Seto replied as Jack furrowed his eyebrows at the young woman with such a high-spirited personality in a purple jumpsuit.

"I knew I'd find you in here somewhere, but Dad and his team couldn't find you and my team isn't here yet. I decided to look for you guys, until my team arrives. If you want to, you can cut through to Dad's team," Yuki said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. By the way, I thought you were with Yugi and Jaden."

"I was, but then they found Yusei and I decided to let him be their team member instead, since they haven't seen in each other in what? 20 or 30 years?"

_"Of course he would team with their time traveling buddy. Now, they can be one big happy family. Good for them,"_ Seto responded sarcastically. After Yugi married Tea, he was informed about the events of Paradox and why Yugi and Jaden _technically _started traveling together. It was _years_ before Seto finally got over about how _stupid_ the idea was and how _idiotic_ Yugi was acting. Now, Seto just didn't care what Yugi did at this point, since it felt like he'd be in Australia the next day.

"Wait, did you just say _Yusei_? As in _Yusei Fudo_?" Jack asked with widened eyes.

"Yeah. You must be Jack Atlas. It's been crazy really. You see, Dad and Jaden kinda got hitchhiked by two thieves, who then decided to hold them hostage, then forced them to duel against two police officers, then the car spun around like a theme park ride, then it flipped right on its back and-" Yuki explained before getting cut off.

"Please, I DON'T wanna know! The last time you told us about what those two maniacs did, it involved cannibalism and cutting someone's intestines from their stomach," Chazz stated, putting his hands up.

"They never _cut out my intestines_, I said they were _going to_, and that's why I never wear a bikini!" Yuki grinned as Jack stared at her with blinking eyes and a gaping mouth. Chazz slowly facepalmed, sighing at the same time.

"Anyways, do you know if Mokuba has arrived yet?" Seto asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know," Yuki responded, then saw the twins Leo and Luna. "Oh, that's my team! Nice meeting ya guys!" She took off, leading the twins ahead of the line where her father and his team were.

"Like father like daughter. I swear, she's more like Yugi's and Jaden's love child, than Yugi's and Tea's," Seto responded.

"I hate to say this, but I couldn't agree more," Chazz replied.

_"Yusei never told me that he met Yugi Moto when he was chasing Paradox,"_ Jack muttered.

"At least he's not like Yugi and Jaden, who never tells us _anything_ and just disappears right out of nowhere," Chazz scoffed. "The last time I saw Yuki, she was 16!"

"There you are, Seto! I was looking for you!" Mokuba cried out. He arrived in a navy blue sweatshirt and jeans with short black hair in a neat cut. He was still taller than Seto, though had more built muscles, compared to twenty years ago.

"Where's your team?" Seto asked.

"They're already signing us up. I came ahead of time," Mokuba replied with slightly furrowed eyebrows. He then showed a smirk. "Suppose that's another thing I'm better at than you."

"_Whatever._ I'm getting too old for this sibling rivalry."

"I was just kidding, bro."

Seto sighed, facepalming before replying, "_I know._ Who's your team?"

"Well, since you asked, my wife called up Leon and we decided to rejoin, only with my wife in the group. I suppose it's my way of making it up to her for not letting her join twenty years ago at the Triple T Tournament. Ronald will be joining with the audience. _He's excited to see his favorite uncle!_"

Seto smiled. While he never found a woman to love or give birth to kids, he did have his nephew Ronald Kaiba, whom he would spoil half to death from birth until now. He wasn't too happy about _whom_ Mokuba decided to marry, being that she was just as bad with the supernatural stuff as Yugi was... maybe not _that_ bad, but VERY close. Seto never wanted _anything_ to do with the supernatural, even just _hearing_ about it. Though, he began excepting Mokuba's wife when she gave birth to Ronald Kaiba, Seto's first and only nephew.

"Hey, I signed us up!" Leon cried out. He showed to have a short haircut, which was colored purple. He wore a white buttoned shirt with rolled up sleeves, black jeans, and glasses on his face from slowly growing poor eyesight, since damaging his eyes from metal work at his job at age 31. Next to him was Rebecka Hawkins Kaiba, whose freckles have disappeared from age. She now had long blond hair in a part ponytail, wearing a short pink sweater, a pair of jeans, high heel sandals, and stylish glasses on her face.

"Thanks!" Mokuba replied. He then turned to his brother. "Have you seen Yugi, by the way?"

"I hear he's ahead. We saw Yuki moments ago," Chazz replied.

"Thanks. It's hard to find anyone in this huge crowd!" Leon responded bashfully.

"Co'mon, let's go find them!" Rebecka said encouragingly as the boys nodded and began searching for Yugi and the others.

* * *

Yugi, Jaden and Yusei were third in line to signing up. Yuki and the twins were fourth. Second in line was Mai, Sherry and Alexis, who decided to team up and be named The Golden Girls. Yugi and his team named themselves Time Paradox, since they had first met during a time paradox and even dueled against an enemy named _Paradox_. Of course, they seemed to run into some sort of Paradox wherever they went. There was the Paradox brothers, a time paradox, and Paradox himself. Each of them were from different ages of time, yet came together and met at this very day to duel in this Grand Three-Way Turbo Tournament.

"I still can't believe that you actually are teaming up with the king of games!" Sherry said.

"Yeah, it's crazy, especially given that one of Yugi's friends actually babysat you as a kid," Yusei replied.

"The only one missing is Joey," Yugi mentioned.

"Hubby already signed up with his team. Come to find out, they were the same guys you boys dueled against when you were held hostage," Mai said.

"_Seriously?_ I mean Joey isn't the type to forget things like what Tetsu did. I suppose they're on good terms now, but it's still _sudden_."

"Who knows? We're out for neat surprises," Mai shrugged, then turned to Yuki and the twins. "So, what are you planning to call your team?"

"We're calling ourselves the Fairy Mechanics!" Leo smirked, putting his fists on his hips. "_I_ came up with the name myself by combining the names of our deck types!"

"Your idea was to name us Team Leo," Luna corrected, rolling her eyes.

"_Before_ I decided to name us Fairy Mechanics."

"I think that's enough, kids," Yuki said, ending the debate.

_"Yugi!"_ Rebecka called out, pushing herself through the crowd with Mokuba and Leo behind her.

"Rebecka!" Yugi replied, giving his old friend a hug. "How've you been?"

"Haven't been better! You wouldn't believe what my team found at the bottom of the Mediterranean! We're still wondering if there was an ancient civilization at some point before the island flooded over or something else."

"That's wonderful! How's Ronald?"

"Fantastic! Mokuba didn't forget to bring me along for a team-up tournament this time!"

"It was a tag-team tournament and I couldn't decide to bring you or Leon," Mokuba responded, rolling his eyes.

"You still chose Leon over me!" Rebecka smirked in a bratty manner as Mokuba snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, I want you to meet my third team member, Yusei Fudo," Yugi introduced as Rebecka took out her hand and shook Yusei's hand.

"Please to meet you. I'm Mokuba's wife Rebecka or Dr. Kaiba, leading archeologist excavating the ruins at the Mediterranean and Duelist Champion of America!"

"Please to meet you. I've heard alot about your research."

"Thanks. Say, are you related to a Dr. Johnathan Fudo?"

"He's my father. You know him?"

"Oh my gosh, I read on his studies of the momentum and the circulatory process and how it works! He's the one that got the idea of electrical vehicles that run without gas and only on electrical surges! When I heard the name _Yusei Fudo_, I _knew_ there had to be a connection!"

"Thanks. It's a pleasure to meet a fan of my father's work... I wish I could have him meet you face to face."

Rebecka smiled sadly, then replied, "Yes... I'm so sorry about that."

"Hey, we're next!" Jaden called out as Yugi and Yusei walked up to the counter to sign themselves up.

"So, what's your team name?" Yuki asked.

"We're Team US, since that's our home country and the two of us are Champions of America. Rebecka is the Duel Monsters Champ and I'm the Capsule Monsters champ," Mokuba smirked.

_"Nice."_


	8. The Meeting

**Now, I know the villain is easy to spot, but it's supposed to be easy to spot. Compared to Rath, this one is going to have a back story. I think this will be very interesting after given a bit about this villain and what I've written so far. Review please!**

Yugi, Jaden and Yusei came to the Register Counter to sign themselves in, placing their names, the name of the driver, who was to sit in which seat of the Duel Runner, deck type for each player, and the team name. The male in the middle counter took the registry sheet, then stacked it with the rest of the sheets. The female on the right looked up at the trio with two risen eyebrows.

"Thank you. Enter into the main office to check up on your records," the female on the right said as the three duelists entered inside the building where the arena was located.

Being that Yusei remembered this place from dueling at the Fortune Cup, he remembered where the main office was specifically located. There were signs that led the men to the office, but Yusei hardly looked at them, walking straight to the office. Of course, he and Jaden had to slow down for Yugi, especially when they came to the stairs. Yugi _really_ loathed climbing stairs, being that they always hurt his knee.

The trio finally entered the office through the double doors, which still held its blue floor and white walls, with the clear glass at the very front that looked over the entire arena. Sitting in the blue chair, where Yusei remembered Rex Goodwin once sitting in, was an older red-headed woman, whose hair laid softly on her shoulders. Her eyes were piercing blue and wore a royal blue suit over a white buttoned shirt and tie, along with a blue skirt to match the suit.

"Well, _hello_ fine duelists. How about a seat?" The woman offered with such deepness in her voice. The trio sat on three black leather chairs as the woman went onto her computer, looking up something, most likely Yusei's, Yugi's and Jaden's koseki, medical records, or police records. Yugi glanced at this woman with piercing eyes. He felt in his gut, for some odd reason, that there was something _familiar_ about this woman, but couldn't really place it. "My name is Mrs. Eien Utsukushii. I am the host of this tournament."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Utsukushii," Yusei replied as Eien smiled brightly, which made Yugi _very_ sure he's seen this woman somewhere before.

"Pardon me, but have we met? You seem familiar," Yugi asked as Eien chuckled lightheartedly.

"I don't believe we have, Mr. Moto, but it seems as though_ we have _met before," Eien replied in such a smooth ton, which gave Yugi chills up his spine.

"It was probably a passerby or something," Jaden shrugged.

"I suppose."

"Anyways, I've looked at your medical records and it seems very fine, though Mr. Moto's seems to be a bit questioned. It shows that you have been diagnosed with arthritis. Am I correct?" Eien asked.

"Yes, though it's only on my fingers and knee. I will be riding in the side car, so it won't effect me in any way."

"Hm... very well, but understand that you will _not_ be allowed to ride on the back seat of the runner."

"I understand."

"Mr. Fudo," Eien said as Yusei faced her. "While you do not show any medical problems, I have picked up some police record. It's also shown on your face, which I must say is _quite lovely_." Yusei eyed on the gold line that reached from his eye and across his cheek.

"Would this effect whether I can duel or not?" Yusei asked.

"Perhaps. I will have to dig more into it. I can't have any criminals enter my tournament. I hope you understand," Eien stated, going back to her computer and typing a few things. Her piercing eyes stared at the computer screen, then her lips began to pierce before looking back at the boys. "Records of breaking out of prison, entering the Fortune Cup _illegally_, and suspect of stealing government property. Though, it seems you were also pardoned by our former Director Goodwin, except for suspect of stealing government property, though there's no evidence to declare this to be true or false, so your records are clean. You're a lucky one."

Yusei sighed in relief as Jaden showed his fun-loving smile, like usual, asking, "so, we're good?"

"Yep, you are 'good.' I am expecting much from the three of you," Eien replied, then looking over at Yugi, winking at him. _"Especially you, Mr. Moto."_ Chills crawled down Yugi's spine, not being sure if it was because Eien was flirting with Yugi, while he was wearing his wedding ring, or because there was something about this woman that just seemed... wrong.

"Uh... thank you... Mrs. Utsukushii," Yugi replied nervously as Eien's smile grew.

"That will be all. I will see you three at the day of the tournament," Eien said.

"Thanks!" Jaden cried out.

"Yeah, thanks," Yusei said, then followed Yugi and Jaden out the door. Eien watched the boys leave, eying at her computer screen of Yugi's records.

_"Yugi must be getting old to have forgotten about me,"_ Eien spoke to herself, then looked at herself in the reflection of the glass, never forgetting what Yugi did to her those years ago.

* * *

"Wow, I've heard that girls start paying more attention to married men, but _man_!" Jaden teased Yugi, who rolled his eyes.

"I know I've met this one before, but I don't know when or where. There's something about her, that hair and those eyes," Yugi stated.

_"Ooooo, I'm telling on you."_

"You're hilarious, Jaden!" Yugi snapped.

"Don't worry. I'll stop."

"I'll call Tea and see, if she made it to our new house yet," Yugi stated grumpily, dialing numbers on his cell phone.

"Is Yugi always this edgy?" Yusei asked.

"Only when his knee is hurting him," Jaden replied.

"Hey honey, did you get to the house yet?" Yugi asked. There was some talking in the background, which Yusei nor Jaden could hear. "_That's wonderful!_ I'll have Yusei drop me off... thank you. Bye." Yugi hung up as him and the other two left out of the building and got on Yusei's new duel runner, which was blue with red flames, which included a red side car. Yusei opened the side car for Yugi to step in, then closed it. He got on the duel runner, Jaden riding behind him, before they all took off down the street.

Yusei was able to get Yugi to his new house, which he and Tea bought to stay in Neo Domino permanently, due to Yugi's arthritis becoming so bad that Yugi _knew_ he couldn't travel, like he used to, anymore. Jaden also decided for him and his family to make Neo Domino his permanent home too, since traveling didn't seem as _exciting_ without Yugi around. Tea felt relieved at the idea of staying, being that she no longer had to worry about where Yugi and Jaden were at and if they were dead or alive.

To Yugi's surprise, Joey was in the house with Tea and Crow, who assisting Joey, being that he was handicapped. Yugi limped to his childhood friend, giving out his hand.

"Joey, I was looking for you!" Yugi said excitedly.

"We registered early," Joey replied, clasping Yugi's hand. "Glad to see ya, man."

"You too."

"So, is it true that you're staying here for good, this time?"

"You heard right. It's time for me to settle down."

_"Ah."_

"I must ask. What made you decide to team up with Tetsu?"

_"Eh,"_ Joey shrugged. "I don't hold grudges Yuge and I think he already was punished enough. It's time to forgive and move on. Besides, I heard he saved ya and, if he did, he must be cool now, so he's cool in my books."

"By the way, this place looks really nice," Yusei complimented, looking around and glancing at the bright walls of the living room with a soft blue couch, a hardwood floor, a glass TV across the couch, a wooden coffee table between the TV and the couch, and noticeable boxes lined up along the right side of the room.

"Tetsu and I helped the best we can unpacking here, while you guys were signing up. Tetsu was called on duty ten minutes ago," Crow explained.

"Sorry for making you do all the heavy-lifting," Jaden apologized.

"No need to. You guys got _alot_ of unpacking to do and, with a pregnant woman and a man with a hurt knee, you lovely people are gonna need all the help you can get!"

"Thanks."

"Say, where are the kids?" Yugi asked.

"They're playing in the other room," Tea assured, pointing to what was to be Solem's room.

"By the way Joey, have you noticed anything familiar about the host of the tournament?"

"Actually, I have. I thought it was just my mind messing with me. I swear Yuge, that woman is a _creep_," Joey replied.

"You mean because she's got the hots for you?" Crow teased as Joey shot him a glare.

"Actually, she was flirting with Yugi too. Was there a woman in your past that dated him and Joey at one point?" Yusei asked.

"Not that I know of! Mai was a flirt to Yugi, when he entered Duelist Kingdom, but they never went anywhere together!" Tea claimed with furrowed eyebrows, hinting slight jealousy over finding out the host of the GTWTT was flirting with her husband.

"I've had alot of girlfriends... well, I couldn't consider them _girlfriends_... more like sex partners, but non of them knew Yugi or would be the type that would _want_ anything to do with him, during the time. He was as much of a ladies man as your typical wimpy kid, no offense, buddy," Joey replied.

"Non taken," Yugi said.

"Of course, the ladies did start paying Yugi attention when he became the King of Games, but Yugi played shy Peter Parker alot. He didn't even have his first official date until he was what? 29? Then, things started getting REALLY interesting," Joey smirked before Yugi and Tea shot him a glare. "IT DID!" Crow couldn't hold back a chuckle after hearing the last two words coming out of Joey's mouth.

"_Anyways,_ if you two knew her, I wonder why she denies of ever knowing either of you in the first place?" Yusei wondered.

"It could be age. It's starting to catch up to us and she must be in her late 50's, if she hasn't hit 60 yet," Joey shrugged.

"There's also the question when you met her. It's possible it could've been during the Triple T or even college."

"I don't think it was during either of those times. I get the feeling it was _way_ farther than that," Yugi thought.

"But that's impossible. I mean for Tetsu, you guys are the same age group. This woman would've been around her late 20's during your high school days."

"Yeah, but Mai was in her 20's when we first met her. She could've been in Duelist Kingdom or Battle City or something," Joey thought.

"I don't know. All I know is that I know her from somewhere and, what I want to know, is where and when," Yugi said, furrowing his eyebrows. "... and why I get the jitters around her."

The room stood silent, only for it to break when Yusei heard the door banging. Yusei got up an answered it to find Jack behind the door, who looked like he was having a cow.

_"Jack?"_ Yusei questioned.

"I found your duel runner when I was looking for you. I want to know WHO ATE MY OSHIRUKO NOODLES!?" Jack almost screamed with his eyes bursting into flames.


End file.
